Esa luz
by Chinese colored
Summary: En medio del relajado murmullo de las conversaciones que se iniciaron entonces, las naciones comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a recoger sus cosas; preparados para irse a casa lo antes posible. Wang Yao no era una excepción. Iván Braginski sí.
1. De nuevo aquí

Summary: **En medio del relajado murmullo de las conversaciones que se iniciaron entonces, las naciones comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a recoger sus cosas; preparados para irse a casa lo antes posible. Wang Yao no era una excepción. Iván Braginski sí.**

Pareja(s): Iván x Yao // Rusia x China. Mención (muy pequeña en este capítulo) de Alemania x Italia del Norte // Ludwig x Feliciano, España x Italia del Sur // Antonio x Lovino y Francia x Canadá // Francis x Matthew.

Advertencia(s): Un poco del sadismo de Iván y de los sucios pensamientos de Francis. Nada alarmante, espero xD Es mi primer fic original (con resultado medianamente satisfactorio) y el primero de Hetalia también. Demasiadas primeras veces, lo sé.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son del Ilustrísimo Señor Don Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo simplemente los tomo prestados... Para hacer... Cosas... Interesantes.

- Diálogo –

Flash back

'Pensamiento'

* * *

- ... Y con esto damos por finalizada la reunión de hoy. – Con estas palabras, Inglaterra anunciaba el fin de un largo día de reuniones –y discusiones, para variar.

En medio del relajado murmullo de las conversaciones que se iniciaron entonces, las naciones comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos y a recoger sus cosas; preparados para irse a casa lo antes posible. Wang Yao no era una excepción. Iván Braginski sí.

El ruso no deseaba volver a su hogar porque, ¿quién lo esperaba allí? ¿El gélido frío invernal de aquel vasto país, quizá? Hacía mucho que nadie le daba la bienvenida cuando volvía, hacía mucho que todos se habían ido, hacía mucho que... Bueno, hacía mucho desde la última vez que había tenido una familia, por así llamarlo. El primero en abandonarlo fue Lituania. Toris. Su Toris. Aún, después de tantos años, no alcanzaba a comprender por qué fue él el primero. Él lo adoraba. Adoraba la visión de su espalda desnuda arqueada de dolor ante los golpes recibidos. Adoraba el contraste del vívido carmesí de su sangre con su blanca piel en cada corte que él provocaba. Entonces, ¿por qué? Si él lo amaba por encima de todo, ¿por qué lo había dejado?

_- Pero, Toris... Yo te quiero y tú lo sabes, ¿da? – la sonrisa infantil no desapareció de sus labios al recibir la noticia del lituano. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello cierto? Toris no le abandonaría así como así._

_- Tú... No sabes lo que es querer, Iv- Rusia. – Deteniéndose antes de pronunciar su nombre, mechones de su cabello cayeron ante sus ojos, ocultando su mirada. – He tomado una decisión, y esta vez no podrás detenerme._

_Lo máximo que Iván pudo hacer fue quedarse allí, aquella mirada de desconcierto en sus pupilas, como si realmente pensase que todo aquello era tan solo una broma, una broma pesada. Porque Toris volvería, ¿verdad? Tenía que volver._

Pero no volvió, y él permaneció esperando. Un tiempo después, Bielorrusia también se fue, al igual que Ucrania... Al igual que Estonia y que Letonia, que decidieron seguir el ejemplo de su hermano y ser valientes por una vez, porque no soportaban más aquella situación. Iván no pidió más explicaciones, sólo los observó marchar, sin emoción aparente. Pero lo cierto era que cada partida, cada independencia, cada marcha se le clavaba como un cuchillo. ¡Él lo hacía bien! ¡Él los quería más que a cualquier otra cosa! ¿Por qué lo traicionaban así? Nunca pasó por su mente que quizá su forma de querer no era lo que todos entendían por "querer". Nunca pensó que hacía daño a todos los que quería con aquella personalidad cruelmente infantil. Para él estaba bien, y si él disfrutaba... ¿Por qué no iban a disfrutar los demás?

No le gustaba recordar acerca del pasado, porque inevitablemente aquello dirigía sus pensamientos hacia China. Si lo que sentía por los que le abandonaron era amor –o lo que él pensaba que era amor– ¿qué era lo que sentía por China? Deseo, pasión, ternura, cariño, odio, más deseo. Todo mezclado y combinado en un sentimiento inefable, tan difícil de describir como la sensación que le producía la visión de un campo de girasoles bañados por los cálidos rayos del Sol. En el pasado habían sido tan cercanos... El recuerdo de una mano entrelazada con la suya embrujaba las yemas de sus dedos. Un fugaz recuerdo de una carcajada que compartieron arrancó una sonrisa de sus gélidos labios. El dolor de su partida ensombreció sus ojos mientras las palabras que le dirigió resonaban en sus oídos.

_- Rusia... Fui un estúpido al pensar que tenías algo bueno, aru. Me equivoqué cuando creí que los demás se equivocaban y te habían prejuzgado. Pero, sobre todo, fui un iluso al pensar que realmente sentías algo por mí, aru. Tú no tienes corazón._

_- Wow... Yao está siendo muy cruel, ¿da? – Iván extendió los brazos para atrapar al pequeño asiático en un abrazo, pero el otro no se dejó atrapar y se zafó de ellos con rapidez, dándole la espalda y comenzando a correr como si la vida le fuese en ello. - ¿Yao? Volverás, ¿verdad? Yo... No quiero estar solo..._

En aquel tiempo fue Toris el que, sin saberlo, encendió la luz en la oscuridad en la que Iván se encontraba. Con sus cálidos ojos verdes que nunca perdieron su fuerza consiguió que Iván continuase con su día a día. Pero todo había pasado y ahora estaba solo de nuevo. Esta vez, la luz que buscaba estaba muy lejos de su alcance, él no podía verla. ¿Sería que tal luz no existía, o que él estaba ciego? De cualquier forma, ahora caminaba con los brazos extendidos, temeroso de golpearse pero sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie. ¿Por qué todos temían su simple presencia? Si él era el más frágil de todos, ¿es que acaso no lo veían?

Mientras ordenaba sus escasos documentos para guardarlos –¿quién necesitaba documentos, cuando todos acabarían siendo uno con él?– se dedicó a observar al chino, que también recogía mientras hablaba animadamente con España, Francia y los hermanos italianos sobre los planes del oriental para aquel día, el Año Nuevo chino, logrando captar parte de su conversación:

- ... Sí, haremos una cena familiar, aru... Como el otro día me hablaste de que en tu casa coméis una uva con cada campanada, se lo propuse a mis hermanos y les pareció bien, así que veremos qué tal sale el experimento, aru. – Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Yao le hablaba a Antonio, que lo escuchaba con atención.

- ¿Y no sería más divertido hacer una org- – empezaba a proponer el francés, cuando Ludwig se incorporó a la conversación y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para que dejase de decir tonterías.

- Ya basta, Francis, deja de intentar que el mundo sea como tú. – Le reprimió el alemán, algo molesto. Su tono se suavizó cuando se dirigió al resto de los presentes. – Me alegra que te decidas a probar cosas más occidentales, Yao. ¿Celebrarás San Valentín también?

- ¿San Valentín, aru? ¡Pero si no tengo pareja! ¿Con quién lo voy a celebrar, con Rusia, aru? – Yao levantó una ceja ante lo inverosímil de la pregunta. San Valentí, vaya estupidez... Lo más cercano a una pareja que tenía eran Corea, que proclamaba alegremente que China le pertenecía; y Rusia, que constantemente trataba de hacer que Yao fuese "uno con él". Definitivamente, no iba a celebrar San Valentín.

- ¿Me llamabas? – Una voz infantil que resonó cerca –demasiado cerca– de su oído le hizo dar un respingo. – ¿Te he asustado, Yao? Lo siento. – Pero no parecía sentirlo en absoluto, en cuanto su sonrisa no había disminuido un ápice.

- En absoluto, aru. ¡Sólo me sorprendí porque te has acercado demasiado, aru! – El asiático intentaba justificarse sin delatar el nerviosismo que la gran nación le producía.

- Me pareciste asustado... Bueno, he oído que decías algo de celebrar San Valentín conmigo, ¿es eso cierto? – Un leve brillo en sus ojos era lo único que delataba sus emociones en aquel momento.

Yao lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, tratando de averiguar si hablaba en serio. Si había escuchado toda su conversación, debía saber perfectamente que precisamente eso es lo que había dicho que no haría. – No lo es, aru. ¿Por qué tendría que celebrar San Valentín contigo? Tú eres el menos adecuado para eso, aru.

- ¡Porque yo te quiero, Yao! – Después de soltar una risita infantil, atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos al chino, que se revolvió para librarse de él mientras el resto de países los miraban sin saber muy bien si ayudarlo o no.

- ¡Deja de decir eso! – Con un certero codazo en el estómago de Rusia, Yao retrocedió hasta chocar con Japón, que en aquel momento se dirigía hacia la salida. - ¡Estoy harto de escucharte mentir continuamente!

- Yao no es del todo justo conmigo... No miento. – La tristeza –fingida o real– de su voz provocó que Yao levantase la mirada hasta encontrarse con los orbes violáceos de Iván. Los demás países sintieron que era el momento de retirarse y se disculparon mientras huían hacia la salida.

- Bueno, Feliciano... Prometí que por San Valentín te llevaría a cenar pasta, así que deberíamos irnos ya.

- ¡Sí, pasta! ¡Te quiero, Doitsu! – Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, un avergonzado Ludwig cogió de la mano a Feliciano para irse a su cita.

Antonio miró su reloj y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Lovino, que le respondió, tan cariñoso como de costumbre, con una patada.- Lovi~ ¡No seas tan malo! ¡Ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa!

- Sólo voy contigo porque me das de comer, bastardo. – Con su habitual tono malhumorado, el italiano se dejó llevar a regañadientes por el español, que no perdía su sonrisa. Ambos sabían que Lovino mentía, como también sabían que nunca admitiría en público que sentía algo por Antonio. En privado... Era diferente. Ellos eran felices así, a su manera.

- Esto... Francis... – Una voz casi inaudible les sorprendió. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Canadá estaba allí, tratando de llamar la atención del francés. – Nosotros también deberíamos irnos ya...

- ¡Claro que sí, pequeño Matt! ¡Casi lo había olvidado! – Con un brazo firmemente asegurado en torno a la cintura del tímido Matthew, Francis se alejó del lugar a dondequiera que hubiese planeado ir con él. Los únicos que quedaban ahora en la sala eran Rusia y China, que se dirigió a la salida también.

- Vamos Yao... Ven conmigo, ¿da? – Rusia había obstruido la puerta para evitar que saliera, y ahora lo miraba, sonriente.

- ¿De cuántas maneras tengo que decírtelo, aru? – El pequeño asiático cada vez parecía más enfadado, pero la furia que escapaba de sus ojos sólo conseguía que Iván lo deseara más, y más, y más... Hasta un punto en que creía no ser capaz de soportarlo. Sin embargo, no perdió su semblante juguetón cuando se acercó al moreno, casi acorralándolo contra la pared.

- Sólo tienes... Que decir... Sí. – Cada palabra le acercaba más al rostro del chino mientras aspiraba con avidez su suave aroma. Suavemente retiró un mechón de pelo que caía rebelde sobre el rostro del otro y le habló al oído. – Yo no te traicionaría... Como otros, ¿da? – Mientras hablaba, pasó un dedo por la cicatriz que sabía que Yao tenía en la espalda, levemente palpable bajo la gruesa tela de su uniforme. Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Una sonora bofetada que hizo retroceder al ruso resonó en la sala, mientras el asiático mantenía la mano en alto, queriendo golpearlo de nuevo.

- ¡No vuelvas a atreverte a tocarme! – La ausencia de su conocida muletilla alarmó a Rusia, que se preguntó si realmente había llegado demasiado lejos esta vez. No podía ser, Yao no se enfadaría con él. – ¡Lárgate de aquí, vete a Rusia donde no puedas hacerme más daño! ¡Desaparece de una maldita vez! – Con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos y una fuerza que parecía imposible en su delgado cuerpo, China apartó a Rusia de su camino y comenzó a correr, a correr hacia donde fuese, lejos de aquel hombre que con una simple palabra podía destrozar su calma hasta que no quedase nada de ella. Después de correr a trompicones por varios pasillos, cegado por las lágrimas, se encerró en la primera sala que encontró libre. Con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, se dejó caer hasta acabar sentado en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la frente en ellas, tratando de calmarse.

Rusia se había quedado allí, en aquella gran sala de reuniones, con una mano frotándose la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe y una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. ¿Yao se había enfadado? Iría a buscarlo. Sin embargo, mientras recorría pasillos que se le hacían interminables, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

_- ¡Lárgate de aquí, vete a Rusia donde no puedas hacerme más daño! ¡Desaparece de una maldita vez!_

¿Había visto lágrimas en sus ojos, o era ése tan solo su deseo? Tenía que comprobarlo... No podía dejar que su rostro lloroso permaneciese sin ser visto, sería un gran desperdicio, ¿verdad? Sumido en sus pensamientos, casi pasó de largo la habitación en la que Yao se encontraba. Habría seguido andando si no fuese porque oyó un sollozo amortiguado tras la puerta. Con lentitud se aproximó a ella y llamó suavemente.

- ¿Yao...? Estás ahí, ¿da?

- V-vete de aquí Rusia, aru... ¿P-por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? – Una voz entrecortada, interrumpida por algún que otro hipido le respondió desde el otro lado. Algo en el interior del rubio se encogió cuando oyó cómo se dirigía a él. Nunca, nadie le llamaba por su nombre. 'Quiero que me llames Iván... ¡Llámame Iván!' Su mente gritaba, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Sin una palabra, empujó la puerta, luchando contra el peso de Yao apoyado en ella. Cuando consiguió abrirla lo suficiente se deslizó dentro, siendo cerrada inmediatamente por Yao, que seguía empujándola y se desequilibró cuando el empuje de Rusia desapareció. Fueron los fuertes brazos de Iván los que evitaron que cayese, pero una vez más el chino lo rehuyó, zafándose de su abrazo con violencia.

- D-déjame en paz, aru... ¿No has hecho ya s-suficiente mal? ¿E-es esto lo que querías, v-verme llorar? Y-ya lo has conseguido, aru. Ahora fuera d-de aquí. – Apenas lograba hablar entre los sollozos que de nuevo se le escapaban, así que desistió y volvió a dejarse caer en suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos, siendo sacudidos sus hombros por el llanto. '¿Por qué me afecta tanto, aru? ¿Por qué él?'

Rusia ladeó la cabeza, en un ademán que resultaría inocente de no haberse tratado de él. Mirando a Yao con curiosidad, alargó una mano para acariciarle el pelo y consolarlo, pero apenas lo rozó con la yema de los dedos el asiático se encogió, exhalando el aire bruscamente. Iván, retirando la mano, le habló con voz suave:

- Yao no debe tenerme miedo... Porque yo quiero a Yao más que a nada. Yao no está enfadado conmigo, ¿da? – El chino levantó su rostro surcado de lágrimas con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos, retándolo.

- Ya basta, aru. Te he dicho que no quiero oír más mentiras de ese tipo, y menos si vienen de ti, aru. Si no te vas tú me iré yo, aru. – Dicho esto se levantó y, sin mirar a Iván ni una sola vez, salió de allí en dirección a su casa. Había prometido a sus hermanos que celebrarían el Año Nuevo en su casa todos juntos, y tenía que prepararlo todo.

* * *

Y este es el primer capítulo. Al principio no pensaba hacer un fic que me diese para más de uno, pero la historia se me fue desarrollando (y no tengo ni idea de a dónde me lleva), así que... No tengo mucho que añadir, salvo que a parte de los capítulos normales iré metiendo entre unos y otros breves historias del resto de personajes (o el siguiente capítulo o el otro tratará sobre la cita de Feliciano y Ludwig), cosa que espero que no os desagrade.

Cualquier crítica (constructiva, por favor...) será bien recibida, al igual que las alabanzas a mi genial persona *super ego* xD

Acepto [tomatazos] tomates, vodka, pirozhki, comida china, comida francesa, comida italiana, comida alemana, comida... Bueno, que no me tireis piedras ni nada parecido, que duelen...

Los reviews me ponen feliz y me inspiran~ :D


	2. ¿Un regalo?

Summary: **Cuando sintió la quemazón del alcohol en la garganta dejó caer el brazo a un lado de su helado sillón, resbalándose la botella de entre sus dedos y rompiéndose esta en afilados pedazos. Después, sin prestar atención al desastre a sus pies, dejó vagar sus pensamientos en la dirección en la que estos quisieron.**

Pareja(s): Iván x Yao // Rusia x China. Mención (de nuevo, es algo de fanservice xD) de Alemania x Italia del Norte // Ludwig x Feliciano y Francia x Canadá // Francis x Matthew.

Advertencia(s): Sangre~ Y un GRAN flashback.

Disclaimer: Qué va... Aún no he podido conseguir que Hidekaz Himaruya me traspase los derechos de Hetalia. Por tanto... Los personajes y demás cosas que me gustaría poseer (un Rusia, por ejemplo, me haría muy feliz como regalo de cumpleaños) le pertenecen.

- Diálogo –

_Flash back_

'Pensamiento'

* * *

Caminó por las calles sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía, mirando con distracción el rostro de las personas con las que se cruzaba; rostros vacíos que olvidaba en cuanto habían pasado. A través de la ventana de un restaurante –italiano, por supuesto– vio a Ludwig y Feliciano en medio de su cita. Feliciano sonreía feliz mientras el alemán le limpiaba la barbilla manchada de salsa. 'Parece que al menos alguien se lo pasa bien, aru'. Siguió caminando y, para su sorpresa, algo más adelante vio a Matthew caminar del brazo de Francis, sonriendo por algo que el francés le había dicho al oído. Era sorprendente cómo Francia cambiaba en compañía de Canadá. Aunque en las reuniones lo pasaba por alto frecuentemente –como todos–, a solas se deshacía en atenciones con él, siendo todo lo delicado que no era con los demás.

¿Acaso iba a encontrarse con todas las parejas de camino a su casa? Menos mal que Lovino y Antonio habían ido a casa de este último, en España. Mientras Yao tomaba el avión que lo llevaría a China, no pudo parar de pensar en Iván. '¿Por qué insiste en decir que me quiere cuando le digo que no lo haga, aru? Es obvio que es mentira, sólo quiere... Bueno... Está bien, no sé lo que quiere de mí, aru.' Se encogió en su asiento con un suspiro, resistiéndose a descifrar los motivos de Rusia para su estrambótico comportamiento. Estaba loco, no había más que hablar.

Finalmente llegó a casa tras un corto vuelo (por suerte, el lugar de la reunión había sido Rusia, que no estaba lejos de su casa) y, al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que Corea había llegado antes que él. Y se dio cuenta porque...

- ¡Aniki! – Un veloz borrón blanco y azul se lanzó encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Im Yong Soo, basta, me vas a aplastar, aru! – Se dio cuenta de lo cascada que sonaba su voz después de haber llorado tanto. Sus ojos también debían estar rojos e hinchados, porque Corea se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- Aniki, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – La preocupación teñía su voz mientras le levantaba la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No es nada, aru... Sólo un pequeño percance con Rusia, para variar. – Le restó importancia con un gesto. – No hay nada de qué preocuparse, así que tú ve a ver la tele mientras yo preparo la cena, aru. – Corea soltó a China y se dirigió al salón, sabedor de que el pequeño asiático estaría bien. Si su Aniki decía que no pasaba nada, es que no pasaba nada. Y, aunque pasase... No se lo diría.

Cuando se vio libre del abrazo del coreano, Yao se encaminó hacia la cocina, tratando de alejar su mente de los molestos pensamientos que siempre tenían que ver con Rusia. Sin embargo, al comenzar a cocinar olvidó todo lo que le rondaba la cabeza. Cocinar siempre le relajaba.

Después de que China se marchase, Rusia se quedó en el sitio, con una expresión de abandono en sus ojos violetas. ¿Por qué siempre acababa así? Sin otra alternativa, salió del edificio y se dirigió hacia su solitario hogar, donde el silencio lo recibiría, como siempre. Aquel frío era inhumano, incluso el interior de la casa estaba helado. Al entrar en su despacho, se sentó en el frío sillón de cuero que se encontraba tras la mesa y dio unos tragos a la botella de vodka a punto de acabarse que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, vaciándola. Cuando sintió la quemazón del alcohol en la garganta dejó caer el brazo a un lado de su helado sillón, resbalándose la botella de entre sus dedos y rompiéndose esta en afilados pedazos. Después, sin prestar atención al desastre a sus pies, dejó vagar sus pensamientos en la dirección en la que estos quisieron. 'Yo quiero que Yao me aprecie, pero él me odia, ¿da? ¿Qué puedo hacer?' Pensativo, Iván se llevó una mano a la barbilla. 'A la gente le gusta recibir regalos... ¡Le regalaré algo! A mí me gustan los girasoles, pero a Yao no le gusta el amarillo, le gusta el rojo... No hay girasoles rojos, aunque si yo consiguiese llevarle uno, a Yao le gustaría mucho, ¿da?' Sus ojos bajaron hasta los cristales esparcidos por el suelo, y luego volvieron a subir hasta uno de los girasoles que siempre adornaban su despacho. Luego, alargó una mano enguantada y sacó una de las flores del jarrón que se encontraba encima del escritorio para acercársela y llevársela a la boca, rozando apenas los pétalos con sus gélidos labios, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor el contacto. Si dejaba volar su imaginación quizá, sólo quizá, podría pensar que la sensación sobre sus labios no era otra que la de unos labios que había deseado durante mucho tiempo. Pero no. Los pétalos de aquella hermosa flor no podrían compararse nunca a los cálidos labios de Yao. Lo sabía porque una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, los había probado. Fue allá por el año 1938, en plena invasión japonesa del norte de China.

_Manchuria había sido totalmente invadida por Japón, al igual que el norte de China. La codicia de Kiku no conocía límites, deseaba conquistar todos los países asiáticos y formar un solo imperio conocido como la "Gran Asia". Gran Asia... Una débil excusa para justificar las atrocidades que había cometido –que estaba cometiendo._

_Yao y él, Iván, se encontraban en la casa del primero, resistiendo a duras penas y como podían el ataque del ejército japonés. En medio del horror de las explosiones que se sucedían en ambos países, y que ya no estaban seguros de si escuchaban desde fuera del edificio o sólo en el interior de su cabeza, China trataba de ignorar el dolor de una profunda herida abierta de nuevo en su espalda por el japonés. No era el dolor físico el que hacía que tuviese el rostro surcado de lágrimas, sino el dolor de haber sido traicionado –por segunda vez– por su hijo, su hermano, su... ¿amigo? Ya había olvidado dónde estaba, su espalda vuelta hacia la puerta principal, asegurada con todo lo que habían podido mover. Sólo acertó a aferrarse a su abrigo como si temiese caer al soltarlo. Sin refrenar ya su llanto en lo más mínimo, los sollozos sacudieron sus hombros mientras Iván acariciaba su pelo con las manos desnudas. Ahora entendía por qué siempre llevaba guantes. Sus manos eran tan frías... Sin embargo, a su vez eran lo más cálido que había sentido en siglos. Eran tan sinceras..._

_Iván se debatía entre acercarse al chino o no hacerlo. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? Estaban los dos solos en aquella casa, no podría soportar el silencio que acompañaría al rechazo. El silencio... Vasto y helado silencio que no anunciaba más que muerte. Oscuro y pesado silencio que se filtraría por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y de su mente. Aquel maldito silencio... Era lo único que Iván temía._

_Finalmente se decidió a agacharse frente a él y a estrechar su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, tiñéndose las manos de sangre al pasarlas por la espalda del asiático. Sin importar que sus manos manchadas ensuciasen en sedoso cabello negro de Yao, Rusia le acarició la cabeza, intentando consolarlo lo mejor que podía. Obtuvo su recompensa cuando sintió las manos de China asirse a la tela de su abrigo, y le respondió con un suave beso en la frente. Una punzada de angustia le atravesó el corazón, aquel helado corazón, cuando notó que Yao temblaba entre sus brazos._

_- Yao no tiene que tener miedo, porque yo le protegeré, ¿da? Por eso no tiene que temblar... Yo me quedaré aquí, no me iré nunca. – Rusia le habló con una voz suave, tranquilizadora; que provocó que el chino se estremeciera de nuevo con un sollozo ahogado. – No llores, Yao..._

_Con su mano fría y teñida de rojo por la sangre, haciéndola adquirir el color rojo que tanto adoraba. Limpiándose las manos en su propio abrigo, retiró las lágrimas para evitar que aquel siempre imperturbable rostro se viese turbado por el desconsolado llanto que ahora parecía romperlo por dentro._

_El asiático levantó los ojos enrojecidos hasta encontrar con su mirada los iris violetas del ruso, y se incorporó para quedar más o menos a su altura, apretando los dientes al sentir el escozor de la herida que cruzaba su espalda. Rusia, aún con la mano en su mejilla, lo miró con desconcierto. Lentamente, China acercó su cara a la de Iván hasta que pudo sentir la respiración del último sobre sus labios._

_- Gracias Vanya, aru... – Rusia abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír aquel nombre salir de los labios de su adorado Yao. Hacía tanto que nadie lo había llamado así... Sonaba _demasiado _bien si lo pronunciaba él. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pronto se vieron interrumpidos por unos labios que acariciaron los suyos con dulzura, pero a la vez con miedo. ¿Miedo? No importaba, con miedo o sin él, lo único que contaba ahora eran los labios del chino contra los suyos. Besar a un país era totalmente diferente a besar a una persona normal, al besar a China besaba su naturaleza, sus paisajes, su gente, sus costumbres, su _vida_. La sensación recibida en aquel beso no se puede describir con palabras, eran demasiadas cosas a la vez. Porque... ¿cómo se puede describir la sensación de un paseo por el bosque? ¿Cómo transmitir lo que se siente al celebrar un festival? Lo único que Rusia podía decir era que los labios de Yao tenían un sabor único y especial. Sabía dulce. Sabía salado. Sabía a especias. Sabía... A él._

_Para Yao, los labios de Iván eran fríos. Tan fríos que deseó transmitirles su propia calidez. Sabían agridulces, justo como él mismo era. A veces dulce, a veces tan agrio que hacía daño. Pero siempre suave... Parecía como si sus labios manifestasen esa parte de su carácter que no solía verse muy a menudo. Al menos, no de forma sincera._

Pero aquello había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, y hacía demasiados años que no rozaba sus labios siquiera. Y los pétalos de una flor, por bella que esta fuese, no podían comparárseles.

Dejando la flor sobre la mesa, se inclinó para recoger uno de los innumerables trozos de cristal que se esparcían por el suelo. Luego se quitó los guantes a pesar del frío que aún reinaba dentro de la casa y, sin vacilar, clavó el cristal en la palma de su mano, frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor agudo que le había producido el corte. No era tan agradable experimentarlo él mismo como verlo en los demás, pero no dejaba de fascinarle la visión del líquido carmesí derramándose de su mano hasta la mesa, manchando en su camino las mangas de su abrigo. Cogiendo la flor que descansaba ante él, dejó caer la sangre en sus pétalos, que se volvieron de un vívido color rojo, precioso en contraste con el amarillo.

Hundiendo el cristal varias veces más en su piel consiguió volver rojas las cinco flores que estaban en el jarrón. Sin perder un momento cogió el recién preparado regalo y, poniéndose los guantes para evitar que sus heridas quedasen a la vista, salió de su casa para ir a la de China.

Estaba lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder ir andando. Sin embargo, si caminaba a paso normal tardaría demasiado, así que comenzó a correr, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Pasó ciudades, pueblos, casas, calles, campos... Pasó la frontera, y siguió corriendo. En algún momento de su carrera había soltado los guantes, pues ya nadie podía verlo, y el roce de la tela le molestaba. Finalmente, llegó a su destino. Entonces pudo detenerse ante la puerta, admirando la fachada alegremente decorada con motivos del nuevo año que para ellos empezaba. Miró su reloj: ya había pasado la medianoche. Por tanto, ya era Año Nuevo; y san Valentín. Y el aniversario de aquel tratado de amistad y alianza que implicó mucho más que simplemente eso.

Su mano volvía a sangrar, había dejado un pequeño sendero de gotas encarnadas en el camino de piedras que conducía a la puerta principal, pero no le importaba. Con su mano sana llamó a la puerta, prestando atención a los sonidos que llegaban desde dentro. Vaya, sí que eran ruidosos...

- ¡Wan-Wan, aru! – Ese era Yao, quién si no. – ¡Deja de agarrar a Kiku, que éste – obviamente, con "éste" se refería a Corea – tomará ejemplo y querrá- ¡Aiya! ¡Para, aru!

- Aniki~ ¡Es Año Nuevo, no seas tan tímido! – Al parecer, Corea estaba estrenando el año con sus típicos acosos hacia China.

- ¡Es que Kiku-chan es tan adorable! Podría pasarme horas abrazada a él... – La única mujer del grupo, al parecer, era Taiwán.

- No seas tan indecorosa, Wan-Wan... No es propio de una señorita. – Japón, cómo no. No podía aceptar un cumplido como cualquier persona.

Faltaba alguien, ¿no? ¿Estaría por allí también aquel chico al que había adoptado Arthur después de Yao?

- Creo que llamaron a la puerta... Alguien debería ir a ver. – Sí, sí que estaba allí. Rusia no le había oído hablar nunca, y se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Suave, tranquilizadora, algo profunda... Nada parecido a la irritante voz de Arthur o a los tonos agudos, aunque melodiosos, de Yao.

- ¡Yo iré, aru! ¡Para algo soy el anfitrión! – Todos guardaron silencio cuando se oyó el arrastrar de una silla y, luego, unos pasos que se acercaban. Con un rápido movimiento, Rusia escondió las flores tras su espalda y esperó a que la puerta se abriera. Tras ella se encontraba un sonriente Yao, con las mejillas sonrojadas, al que se le heló la sonrisa en los labios cuando vio que en el umbral se encontraba un Rusia demasiado alegre, que sacó algo rojo de detrás de su abrigo y comenzó a balancearlo delante de su cara.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el segundo! Al principio iba a ser el doble de largo, pero entonces sería demasiado pesado (creo yo), y me decidí a cortarlo. Soy consciente que lo poquísimo que he escrito sobre Ludwig y Feliciano, y sobre Matthew y Francis da asco, pero es que... La primera pareja se la prometí a **Anyra-Luna**, y la segunda... ¡Me parecen adorables, y no podía dejarlos fuera! A Antonio y Lovino los tengo reservados para uno de los capítulos de más adelante... xD

Espero no haber hecho demasiado OOC con los asiáticos (con nadie, en realidad), pero es que si me sacais de Yao e Iván... Veis que me pierdo. Bueno, ahora van los agradecimientos a mis reviewers~ Y a los que leéis y no dejais review, muchas gracias igualmente 3 Aunque os querría mucho más si me dejaseis algún review e__e

**Zillah Vathek**. Sabes que lo hago porque lo adoro... Necesito que lo pase un poquito mal, si no... ¡No sería nuestro Ivancito! Mientras tú y yo sepamos que es un cielo, será suficiente xD

**Nyu17**. Ouch, piedras no... Duelen y me matan neuronas... ; _ ; Y ya has comprobado que no me sobran, precisamente... Pero la comida las revive~ Aquí el nuevo capi, espero no haber tardado :D

**kari chan**. Todo por complacer a las fans de RoChu :) No dejaré abandonado este fic, ¡nunca! º0º

**Atsu~ **Awww, ¡gracias! Sí que me inspiró tu review, me alegró el día (y el vodka también, para qué negarlo xD) Precisamente corté este capítulo porque me acordé de que me dijiste que la medida estaba bien, y no quería hacerlo aburrido :D Muchas gracias por los ánimos ^^

**0 Mihael Keehl 0**. Me conformo, sabes que eso me anima e inspira. ¿Me habré vuelto masoquista con el tiempo? Posiblemente xD Como sea, gracias~ ¡Te debo un review, lo sé!

**madiie. **¡Así, ASÍ se me inspira! Tú sí que sabes cómo ahcer que una continúe sus fics, sí señor xD Con un estómago lleno se trabaja mejor, y eso es de dominio público. ¡Demostrado científicamente!

Y, por último... Esta historia va necesitando algo de acción, que tanto drama aburre... Pero el problema es que no se me ocurre ningún "malo", por así llamarlo. Quiero demasiado a todos los personajes... Excepto a Japón. A Japón lo odio xD Pero sería demasiado cliché... Acepto sugerencias para un personaje malvado que no incluyan ni a Prusia ni a Japón.

Y también acepto vodka... Y todo lo que dije en el cap anterior :D

Zài jiàn~


	3. Confianza

Summary: **Algo reticente, China cogió las flores sin soltar la mano de Rusia. Estaba claro que eran girasoles, pero… ¿Rojos? Los ojos marrones del chino buscaron los violetas orbes de Iván, interrogantes, pero se detuvieron cuando vio que éste miraba sus manos enlazadas con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Ahora que se fijaba, había algo extraño en el tacto de la mano de Rusia.**

Pareja(s): Iván x Yao // Rusia x China. Y nada más.

Advertencia(s): Mmm... ¿Más sangre? ¿Un Rusia [más] inestable?

Disclaimer: No, todavía no poseo Hetalia. Pero mi plan va viento en popa...

* * *

China frunció el ceño y le agarró la mano que sostenía las flores para hacerlo parar.

- ¡Ya basta, aru! ¿Para qué has venido?

- Quería traerte un regalo, Yao. ¡Un regalo muy bonito!

Algo reticente, China cogió las flores sin soltar la mano de Rusia. Estaba claro que eran girasoles, pero… ¿Rojos? Los ojos marrones del chino buscaron los violetas orbes de Iván, interrogantes, pero se detuvieron cuando vio que éste miraba sus manos enlazadas con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Ahora que se fijaba, había algo extraño en el tacto de la mano de Rusia. Estaba cálida… Y también húmeda. Por fin se decidió a mirar la mano que sostenía entre las suyas, pero en la penumbra de la entrada sólo pudo notar que algo oscuro la cubría. Iván intentó retirar la mano para que Yao no la viera, pero éste no le dejó y tiró de ella a su vez, haciendo que el rubio soltase un quejido por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí, aru? – Ante un "nada" que no le convenció en absoluto por parte del otro, China volvió a preguntar, tirando de Rusia hacia el interior de su casa, donde había más luz.

Tras unos minutos de forcejeo, Iván se dejó llevar hacia dentro y observó cómo los ojos de Yao se abrían con horror ante la visión de su mano mutilada por los múltiples cortes que la cubrían. De nuevo China buscó la mirada de Rusia, que se la devolvió con la expresión que tendría un niño que acababa de ser pillado en medio de una travesura. Mitad culpabilidad y mitad diversión se reflejaban en su infantil sonrisa.

- R-Rusia… ¿Qué es esto, aru? ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

- Yo quería llevarle a Yao un girasol, pero para que le gustase más pensé en hacerlo rojo porque a Yao le gusta el color rojo, ¿da? ¡Y el rojo de la sangre es muy bonito! – Una pequeña risita salió de los labios de Rusia, una que hizo que a China le entrasen náuseas. ¿A qué venía aquello? No era normal que alguien llegase a tales extremos para hacer un regalo, Rusia no estaba bien de la cabeza.

- Tengo que curarte eso, aru. Ven a- – Yao se detuvo en seco al ver que Japón asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del salón en el que previamente habían estado celebrando el año nuevo. Las palabras se habían congelado en sus labios, y ahora miraba con miedo a Rusia.

- Pryvet, Kiku. Schastlivogo Novogo Goda. – Kiku esbozó una forzada sonrisa y volvió al interior con sus hermanos, iniciándose en el momento en que cerró la puerta tras de sí un rumor de conversaciones que muy probablemente trataban sobre la inesperada visita.

Iván entonces siguió a Yao hasta la cocina, donde el asiático lo dejó mientras iba a buscar su botiquín. Rusia observó a su alrededor los restos de la cena que la familia del este asiático había compartido antes. Cuando China volvió a entrar en la cocina, indicó al ruso que se sentase en una silla libre. Éste obedeció, y cuando Yao se acercó a él para examinarle la mano, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo sano, acercándoselo.

- Suéltame, aru. No tengo tiempo para esto, te curaré y te irás sin perder el tiempo, aru.

- Yao no es un buen anfitrión… Estoy herido, ¡Yao tiene que cuidarme! – Dijo Rusia, fingiendo abandono. Sabía muy bien que con China funcionaría. O quizá se equivocaba…

- Tú te lo has buscado, aru. ¡En ningún momento te pedí un regalo, y menos de este tipo! De hecho, creo recordar que te dije que no quería verte, aru. – Su voz, teñida de una fría rabia; habría asustado o, al menos, amedrentado a cualquier otra persona. Pero no a Rusia. Aunque todo el cuerpo del asiático manifestaba su deseo por que saliese de su casa, él se quedaría. Para algo había ido hasta allí, ¿no? Por eso no aflojó su agarre y tiró del chino hasta conseguir sentarlo en sus rodillas, apoyando su fría frente en el delgado hombro de él. Al parecer, China pensó que si se dejaba abrazar acabaría antes y el ruso podría irse pronto, porque dejó de intentar escapar y no protestó cuando los suaves mechones blanquecinos del pelo de Rusia le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello.

China comenzó a limpiar la mano de Iván con cuidado, casi con cariño, atento a cualquier movimiento por parte del ruso que indicase que le hacía daño. Cuando acabó de limpiarle las heridas le vendó la mano, metiendo luego las suyas bajo el grifo para eliminar los restos de la sangre de Iván que quedaban en ellas.

- Ya puedes irte, aru. – Rusia lo miró, casi suplicante. Aún llevaba las flores en su otra mano, que había recogido antes de que Yao las tirase, y que le ofreció en un desesperado intento por llamar su atención.

- Pero el regalo… Yo… - China tomó los macabros girasoles y los puso encima de la mesa, señalando inmediatamente la puerta.

- Ya me los has dado, ahora déjame pasar el tiempo con mi familia, aru. – Sin esperar una respuesta, tiró del ruso hasta levantarlo y llevarlo a la puerta principal y lo echó fuera, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sin comprobar si se había ido o no, volvió donde sus hermanos le esperaban, indicándoles con un gesto de la mano que prefería no hablar de lo que acababa de pasar. Inmediatamente, Corea le volvió a saltar encima, desencadenando una sarta de protestas por parte de Yao y un gran barullo de risas de los demás que fueron escuchadas por un ruso que se resistía a marcharse de allí y que permanecía sentado contra la puerta.

Bien entrada la madrugada, dieron por concluida la celebración y cada uno se levantó para marcharse. Entre calurosas despedidas se dirigieron a la puerta principal, cortándose en seco su conversación al abrirla y encontrar a Iván sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho y, aparentemente, profundamente dormido. China, con los ojos muy abiertos, se despidió de sus hermanos por última vez, asegurándoles que se haría cargo del hombre que ahora dormía frente a su puerta. Cuando se encontró solo, se agachó frente al ruso y lo zarandeó suavemente del hombro para despertarlo. Éste levantó la cabeza con un sobresalto y asió con fuerza la mano de Yao… Con su mano herida, lo que le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor y liberar el agarre. China se frotó la muñeca y le preguntó a Iván:

- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía, aru? ¿No te dije que te fueras? – A pesar de sus palabras, su tono no era en absoluto de reproche, sino más bien de… ¿Tristeza?

- No podía irme… Vine aquí para ver la sonrisa de Yao por mi regalo, sin verla no podía irme a casa… - La voz de Rusia se quebró, parecía como si en un momento se estuviese derrumbando toda la fachada que había tardado milenios en crear. – No quiero estar solo…

China observó que esta vez, el ruso era sincero. No mentía, no buscaba beneficio alguno que no fuese liberarse de aquella soledad que lo envolvía en un estrecho y asfixiante abrazo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, tiró del brazo de Iván para levantarlo, llevándolo hacia el interior.

- Está bien, aru… Quédate. ¡Pero no pienses que las cosas van a cambiar, aru!

Rusia, aún con un rastro de tristeza presionando su pecho, se agarró del brazo de Yao; siguiéndolo hasta el salón en el que habían estado los asiáticos hasta escasos minutos antes. Una vez allí, se sentó en un sillón y se cubrió la cara con las manos, ahogando un sollozo que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. No sintió, y menos vio, que China se le acercaba y extendía una mano, quizá para consolarlo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, aru? Ya te he dejado entrar… ¿Por qué te pones así, aru? – Preguntó el chino entrecortadamente, intentando separarle las manos de la cara con lentitud.

Al sentir el roce de las manos de Yao en sus muñecas, Rusia se encogió. Hacía _siglos _que no lloraba, y ahora que lo hacía – más aún, ahora que lo hacía delante de Yao– se sentía demasiado vulnerable. A excepción de sus hermanas, nadie le había visto mostrarse así jamás. Pero eso, en aquel momento no se dejó sujetar, revolviéndose con quizá demasiada vehemencia para soltarse. Ante eso, China simplemente lo rodeó con los brazos, ignorando los forcejeos del otro y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras:

- Ya está, no pasa nada, aru… Tranquilo, Iván, soy yo, aru…

Sólo al oír su nombre se tranquilizó, relajándose. _Por fin_, por fin le había llamado Iván. Esas dos sílabas pronunciadas por sus labios bien valían décadas de sufrimiento. Calmando su llanto _–¿en qué momento había empezado a llorar de aquella manera?– _Iván se acomodó en el pecho de Yao, cerrando los ojos y escuchando atentamente el rítmico pero acelerado sonido de su corazón.

- Tienes que dormir Iván, aru… Estás agotado. – China lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hasta su propia habitación, señalándole la cama con un gesto y dirigiéndose hacia el armario para sacar algunas mantas. – Tú puedes dormir aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá, aru. Si necesitas algo… Sólo tienes que llamarme, aru.

- ¿Y no puede Yao dormir conmigo? – Preguntó Rusia inocentemente.

Cualquiera sabía lo que pretendía… Sin embargo, China no pudo negarse cuando vio la forma en que lo miraba Iván, casi como si estuviese _asustado_. Con un suspiro resignado volvió a guardar lo que había sacado del armario, encarando a un Rusia ya más animado.

- No puedes dormir con era ropa, aru… Creo que podría dejarte algo, aún guardo _aquello_, aru. – Se volvió hacia la cómoda que descansaba bajo su ventana y la abrió, revolviendo entre los cajones hasta dar con lo que buscaba: un pijama que el mismo Iván había olvidado allí cuando tuvo lugar la ruptura sino-soviética. Podría haberlo tirado, pero no había sido capaz. Para alguien como Yao, los recuerdos lo eran todo, no podía deshacerse de ellos así como así. – Usa esto, aru.

Rusia lo miró sorprendido y tomó la ropa entre sus manos, acercándola a su cara para sentir el tacto de la tela que tantos recuerdos le traía. Después de tantos años allí había adoptado el olor de China, ese olor a especias y a tierra que tanto le gustaba. China tomó su propio pijama y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él para dejar a Rusia cambiarse. Tras unos instantes volvió y encontró a Iván con el pijama ya puesto y sentado en la cama, con la vista fija en algún punto de la habitación. Ni se movió cuando China entró en la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien, aru?

- Da… - No hubo más respuesta, pero al cabo de un momento Iván se cubrió la cara con las manos de nuevo y habló entre sus dedos. - ¿Por qué Yao es tan amable? No me lo merezco, ¿da? Tú mismo dijiste que no querías verme más y que sólo te hago daño…

El tono tan triste que usó desarmó a Yao; que deseaba responderle que no, que no quería verlo, que deseaba que se marchase y dejase de poner su vida patas arriba. En su lugar, se acercó y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del ruso, acariciando con ternura los mechones rubios.

- No puedo ignorar a alguien que necesita ayuda, aru… Eso no es ser un buen anfitrión… - Su débil excusa se perdió cuando, de improviso, Iván lo empujó hacia la cama y lo aprisionó contra ella, colocándose encima. - ¡Aiya! ¿Qué haces, aru? ¡Bájate ahora mismo!

- La culpa es de Yao, por provocarme… - Su voz, peligrosamente suave y susurrante, envió un escalofrío a través del cuerpo del asiático.

Se debatió con furia bajo el cuerpo de Rusia cuando sintió los labios de éste trazar la línea de su mandíbula, desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta su barbilla. Con un jadeo asustado intentó apartar la cara de Iván, momento en que este reaccionó y se detuvo.

No, aquello no estaba bien… No podía conseguir lo que quería por la fuerza otra vez, eso sólo haría que le abandonasen de nuevo. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien. Con horror, vio las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de los ojos de Yao, que le devolvían una aterrorizada mirada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había estropeado la que probablemente sería la única oportunidad que tendría de recuperar la confianza de China se apartó de él con rapidez, encogiéndose en el otro extremo de la cama mientras se maldecía una y otra vez en ruso.

- Uzhasnyj… Ne prikasajtes' k nim, ne prikasajtes' k nim, ne prikasajtes' k nim.

Yao se incorporó, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

- Será mejor que me vaya y duerma en otro sitio, aru…

- ¡No! Yao, Yao, quédate… Por favor, _pozhalujsta_. No te vayas, no te haré nada, pero no me dejes solo… Por favor- – No pudo terminar la frase, pues el llanto amenazaba con interrumpirle de nuevo.

No esperaba que sus súplicas ablandasen a China, así que se sobresaltó cuando unos delgados brazos tiraron de él para que levantase la cabeza y le acariciaron la mejilla. Yao sabía muy bien lo que eran la soledad y el miedo a estar solo… No le deseaba eso a nadie. Suavemente lo tumbó en la cama y se echó a su lado, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo el ruso lo rodeaba con los brazos. Estaba seguro de que esta vez no le haría nada, y no se equivocaba. No tardó en notar que la respiración de Iván se calmaba, al igual que el latido de su corazón, y pronto cayó dormido. Yao, sin embargo, permaneció despierto algún tiempo, notando los suaves suspiros del ruso contra su cuello, donde la cabeza de Rusia había encontrado reposo; aunque finalmente también fue vencido por el cansancio y se dejó llevar por el sueño y el rítmico latir del corazón de Rusia.

* * *

Pryvet (привет): Hola

Schastlivogo Novogo Goda (Cчастливого Нового Года): Feliz Año Nuevo

Uzhasnyj (ужасный): Maldito

Ne prikasajtes' k nim (Не прикасайтесь к ним): No lo toques

Pozhalujsta(пожалуйста): Por favor

* * *

Bueeeeno… Siento haber tardado tanto ; _ ; Como he dicho en **Juego de Hilos**, he estado hasta arriba de exámenes y no me ha dado tiempo de subir nada de nada! La verdad es que ambos fics están escritos (tengo unas 30 páginas de este a mano), pero el problema viene a la hora de pasarlos, que es para lo que no tengo nada de tiempo :S

No puedo esperar a subir más capítulos! No debo adelantar nada, pero no puedo resistirme… El próximo capítulo será la cita de Alemania e Italia (escrito por **Anyra-Luna**, pasaos y leed sus fics, que son geniales!!), que ya está escrito a ordenador; y en los siguientes… Jojojojo, la cosa promete. Ya me decidí por el malo (los malos) de la historia, y la verdad… Aunque dije que Japón sería cliché, he caído en la tentación xD Solo añado que no estará solo.

Para finalizar, un adelanto del capítulo 5, que tengo muchas ganas de hacer spoiler ^o^

_"Finalmente, como era de esperar, venció su instinto protector, y Yao extendió sus brazos para invitar a Iván a acercarse. Éste, algo reticentemente, se aproximó a él y se dejó envolver por los delgados brazos del asiático, que lo rodeaban contagiándole su calidez."_

YAY, fanservice~ xD

Review? :D


	4. Pausa: La cita de Ludwig y Feliciano

Summary: **Un minuto antes, Alemania hubiera entrado corriendo tras él, lo hubiera cogido de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo hubiera zarandeado hasta que reaccionara. Pero, ahora, lo consideraba absurdo. Italia no dejaría de ser Italia. Entró tranquilamente en el restaurante, como si no ocurriera nada.**

Pareja: Alemania x Italia // Ludwig x Feliciano

Advertencia: Ninguna

Disclaimer: Dadme tiempo, aún no lo he conseguido... Pronto Hetalia será mío

* * *

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la sala de reuniones, el alemán entrelazó sus dedos con los de Feliciano, tirando de él para acercarlo. El italiano simplemente mostrço su sonrisa habitual y preguntó con entusiasmo:

- ¡Doitsu, Doitsu! ¿Dónde vamos a ir? ¿Habrá buena pasta? - Las preguntas salían una detrás de otra, sin pausa alguna tras ellas para dar cabida a una respuesta. - ¿El cocinero no será Inglaterra? ¿O será Francia? Pero yo quiero pasta, ¿comeremos pasta?

Soltando un bufido exasperado, Alemania esperó pacientemente a que acabase. Pero el problema era que no parecía que fuese a acabar pronto. Tras unos minutos de preguntas con cada vez menos sentido, Ludwig perdió la paciencia y lo interrumpió.

- ¡Italia, ya basta! Haz las preguntas de una en una y dame tiempo para responderlas.

- Ve~ - No dijo nada más, parecía que ni siquiera esperaba respuesta a sus preguntas.

Con un suspiro, el alemán salió al exterior, mirando a ambos lados de la calle y tratando de orientarse. Tirando de Italia empezó a caminar, reconociendo los edificios que había visto la primera vez que había hecho ese camino.

- Iremos a comer pasta, y los cocineros no serán ni Arthur ni Francis, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, yo me he encargado de todo.

- Doitsu es tan responsable... ¡Algún día quiero ser como él! - Feliciano soltó la mano de Ludwig para abrazarse a su cintura, provocando un profundo sonrojo del alemán.

- N-no seas tan exagerado... No es para tanto.

Italia fue a replicar algo, pero un familiar aroma le hizo perder la concentración en la conversación. Miró con ojos muy abiertos a su alrededor, buscando algo...

- ¡Pasta~! – Exclamó, mientras arrastraba al alemán hacia el lugar del cual procedía el atractivo olor. - ¡Pasta, pasta~!

Alemania fue capaz de detenerlo antes de que ambos se estrellaran contra la puerta de entrada al restaurante, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Italia! - Le rugió con voz autoritaria.

El aludido trató de zafarse de su captor.

- Doitsu, Doitsu, ahí dentro hay pasta. - Sonrió, inspirando profundamente el aroma. - Suéltame, Doitsu, quiero comer pasta~

Alemania resopló, exasperado.

- Ya lo sé. - Italia era la criatura más estresante que existía sobre la tierra. - A eso hemos venido, pero relájate. Es un restaurante importante y caro; no me apetece llamar la atención, y menos en Rusia... - El italiano le ignoraba. - ¡Italia!

Éste giró la cabeza.

- P-pero... ¡Pero es pasta! - Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y los volvió hacia la puerta, mirándola con adoración.

El alemán volvió a suspirar. ¿Para qué intentaba razonar con él? Era como hablarle a un perro.

- Si los brazos de Doitsu no fueran tan fuertes y musculosos... ¡Nada se interpondría entre la pasta y yo! - Pensó en voz alta mientras luchaba con los brazos de Alemania, inútilmente.

Alemania giró la cabeza, molesto por la infantil actitud de su acompañante. ¿Ni siquiera el día de San Valentín era capaz de actuar como debía? Aquello estaba condenado al fracaso desde el principio.

Sin previo aviso, dejó de sentir la dulce calidez del cuerpo italiano entre sus brazos. Volvió la mirada a tiempo de ver cómo Italia entraba atropelladamente en el restaurante.

Un minuto antes, Alemania hubiera entrado corriendo tras él, lo hubiera cogido de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo hubiera zarandeado hasta que reaccionara. Pero, ahora, lo consideraba absurdo. Italia no dejaría de ser Italia.

Entró tranquilamente en el restaurante, como si no ocurriera nada.

En el interior, todos observaban entre perplejos y asustados al alma del país italiano danzando entre las mesas, cantando algo sobre la pasta y su exquisito olor.

Alemania carraspeó para captar la atención del camarero que se encontraba más cerca de él. Éste le atendió, aunque a duras penas logró desviar la mirada del espectáculo del italiano.

- Tengo una reserva. - Le informó.

El camarero lo miró confuso durante un par de segundos. Alemania enarcó una ceja en señal de exasperación. El camarero consiguió reaccionar.

- Eh... Sí, sí, disculpe. - Asintió el camarero, yendo hasta el libro de reservas. - Su nombre, señor.

- Ludwig Beilschmidt.

El dedo del camarero se deslizó sobre una hoja llena de nombres y números. Se detuvo sobre uno de los últimos.

- Aquí está, su mesa es... - Italia se arrodilló ante una de las mesas recitando poemas a la pasta. Camareros y clientes contemplaban aquello sin dar crédito, algunos habían empezado ya a sacar fotos y vídeos del momento.

Un grupo de camareros se organizó para sacarlo del local.

- ¡Italia! - Lo llamó el alemán. - Ven aquí ahora mismo.

Todas las miradas convergieron entonces en el alemán, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Increíblemente, Italia obedeció; se alejó de la pasta con los hombros hundidos, la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies. Alemania, sonrojado, atenazó la muñeca del italiano para mantenerlo controlado.

- L-les conduciré a su mesa. - Tartamudeó el camarero que había buscado la reserva y extendió el brazo hacia delante, dándoles a entender que lo siguieran.

Bajo la atenta y expectante mirada de todos los presentes, los dos países fueron conducidos a su mesa. Alemania trató de mantener una actitud solemne, aunque el italiano deprimido parecía eclipsarlo todo.

Fueron conducidos hasta una mesa no demasiado alejada de la entrada, era pequeña e íntima. Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Entre ellos, un candelabro que sostenía velas rojas presidía el centro de la mesa y a sus pies, dos cartas de color cobre con detalles en dorado.

El camarero que iba a servirles apareció junto a Italia. Era alto e imponente, un orgullo para la raza rusa.

Alemania cogió su carta y la examinó durante unos minutos. Le indicó al camarero qué bebida traer mientras decidían los platos.

- Excelente elección, señor. - Comentó el camarero con voz infantil (igual a la del alma del país, lo cual inquietó a ambos comensales) mientras se lo servía. - ¿Han decidido ya los platos?

Alemania fue pidiendo su comida mientras como sonido de fondo se escuchaba:

- Pasta, pasta~. Doitsu, ¿pediste pasta? Doitsu, Doitsu, pide pasta~...

- Eso es todo. - Espiró Alemania finalmente, entregándole la carta al camarero; miró a Italia, quien ahora cantaba algo sobre la pasta y su sabor. - Supongo que ya ha adivinado lo que él desea.

El camarero inclinó la cabeza y se retiró.

El alemán apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus manos. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, suspirando lentamente. Italia comenzó a cantar más fuerte.

«¿Por qué soporto todo esto? », se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño sin abrir los ojos aún.

Italia era débil, vulnerable e irritante... No tenía nada que ofrecer como aliado, sólo problemas.

- Doitsu. - Italia interrumpió los pensamientos del alemán.

Alemania abrió los ojos y los clavó en él. Descubrió los ojos de Italia contemplándolo fijamente. Aquella mirada lo turbó y tuvo que retirar la suya.

- ¿Qué pasa, Italia? - Le respondió.

El italiano no contestó inmediatamente, se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Alemania frunció el ceño, confuso. Italia se balanceó sobre el asiento.

- No quiero que Doitsu esté enfadado conmigo, Doitsu es muy bueno conmigo, ve~ - Bajó la mirada hasta la mesa. - Muchos países quieren hacerme daño porque soy débil... - Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro y lo alzó hacia Alemania. - Pero Doitsu siempre está ahí para darme la mano. - Alemania entreabrió los labios, sorprendido. - Por eso, no quiero que estés enfadado conmigo. - Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados.

Alemania jadeó ante aquella confesión. No dijo nada, no _pudo_ decir nada. Simplemente, no sabía que responder. Por muy bruto que resultara a veces, el alemán se había percatado de lo que el italiano acababa de decir: Italia dependía de él de una forma casi absoluta. Sin Alemania, Italia caería.

Sin previo aviso, el italiano se puso tenso. Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron, olisqueando el aire. Su cabeza se dirigió hacia el imponente camarero ruso que acababa de salir de la cocina e iba directo hacia ellos. Llevaba una gran bandeja que portaba dos platos de comida humeante.

- ¡Pasta~! - gritó con euforia. Alemania tuvo que detenerlo cogiendo lo primero que tuvo a mano, lo cual fue el rizo de Italia. El italiano se ruborizó de forma excesiva y una extraña sonrisa curvó sus labios. - D-Doitsu...

Alemania liberó inmediatamente el rizo, había olvidado _qué_ era esa zona.

«_Schei__ß__e_», gruñó en su cabeza.

El camarero, ajeno a aquello, les sirvió la comida sin demorarse. El italiano, que ya se había recuperado, se abalanzó sobre el plato al grito de "¡Pasta~!". Alemania, con las manos nuevamente entrelazadas, lo contempló con el ceño fruncido en actitud pensativa.

Quizá, ese era su porqué; el italiano dependía de él y no podía abandonarlo a su suerte.

Suspiró y alargó la mano para coger su cubierto. Comenzó a comer también.

***

Italia se recostó sobre el respaldo con las manos acariciando su ahora hinchado estómago.

- Ve~ - Susurró, satisfecho.

En menos de media hora, el alma del país italiano había _engullido_ su entrante, su primer plato, su segundo plato y su postre. Y probablemente, dentro de poco tiempo volvería a tener hambre.

Alemania, al otro lado de la mesa en absoluto silencio, disfrutaba sin prisas de su primer plato cuando se percató de que Italia tenía manchada la barbilla.

- Italia. - Le indicó con el dedo en su propia barbilla el lugar donde tenía la mancha.

El aludido lo miró, desconcertado. El alemán insistió con el gesto, el italiano le devolvió una mirada de pura confusión.

- Tienes una mancha aquí. - Le explicó con palabras.

Italia se incorporó y buscó su servilleta, la cual olvidaba que había ingerido junto al primer plato. Alemania le tendió la suya, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El italiano sonrió y comenzó a limpiarse... En el lado equivocado.

- Al otro lado. - Le corrigió el alemán, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Italia obedeció, pero se limpió demasiado arriba.

- Más abajo. - Le indicó, suspirando. El italiano descendió demasiado. - Más arriba, Italia. - Suspiró otra vez. El italiano encontró el punto, pero estaba demasiado a la derecha. - A la izquierda. - Sus manos se volvieron puños. Demasiado a la izquierda... - ¡Pero no tanto! - Gritó exasperado.

Italia dio un brinco sobre su silla y la servilleta resbaló entre sus dedos. Alemania la recogió con brusquedad, se inclinó sobre la mesa sorteando el candelabro y tomó sin delicadeza el mentón manchado del italiano.

- Ya lo hago yo. - murmuró entre dientes mientras limpiaba minuciosamente el retazo de piel sucio.

Sin darse cuenta, se demoró demasiado en su tarea. Nunca había tenido los labios de Italia tan cerca y aquello lo había empujado a absurdas ensoñaciones... Parecían suaves, ¿lo serían? ¿A qué sabrían? Pasta, seguro que sabrían a pasta...

Aquellos labios que siempre se entreabrían despistados o asustados... Comenzaron a moverse mientras él los contemplaba, embelesado.

- Doitsu es muy musculoso. - Constataba un hecho. - ¿Sus labios también son musculosos?

Alemania adquirió el tono de las velas cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que apartarse de él, ahora, YA.

- ¿O son amargos como la cerveza que tanto le gusta? - El italiano ladeó la cabeza, inmerso en sus reflexiones.

Cada músculo del alemán estaba tenso, muy tenso; estaba paralizado y no era capaz de moverse.

- Me gustaría saberlo, ve~ - Continuó el italiano, ajeno a lo que le sucedía a su acompañante, con una sonrisa despreocupada. - Doitsu, ¿algún día me dejarás averiguarlo?

Alemania sintió los golpes de su corazón palpitando en su pecho. Italia hablaba como un crío, como un niño curioso con ganas de explorar... Pero no podía evitar que aquel niño le fascinara. Su cuerpo se relajó parcialmente y tragó saliva.

- ¿De verdad quieres averiguarlo? - Le inquirió, no muy confiado.

- Ve~ - Asintió varias veces con una sonrisa.

El alemán estudió los ojos del italiano, buscando algo que delatara que todo aquello era una broma, un malentendido o un sueño. Pero parecía tan real... E Italia estaba tan cerca. Inclinó más su cuerpo, haciendo tambalearse a la mesa. Sintió el aliento de Italia golpeando su rostro ante la sorpresa escasos segundos antes de besarlo. Pasta, sus labios sabían a pasta, y a arte y a tradición y a la antigua gloria de su pueblo. Percibió cada uno de los instantes de la historia de la nación, cada legado que se había mantenido, cada derrota que había sufrido, cada periodo de paz que había vivido... Todo.

- Doitsu, me haces cosquillas. - Se rió el italiano mientras Alemania presionaba, de nuevo, sus labios contra los de él.

Éste no oyó lo que le decía, estaba demasiado concentrado lo que percibía. Todo cuanto admiraba se transmitía a través de aquellos labios. Algo dentro de su mente se revolvió, un recuerdo demasiado lejano, casi olvidado... Una promesa...

- ¿Quiere que le traiga el segundo plato, señor? - Los interrumpió el camarero.

Alemania tomó conciencia entonces de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo: estaba en un restaurante, besando en público a otro hombre. _Schei__ß__e_...

De forma automática, el alemán soltó un fajo de billetes sobre la mesa, cogió a Italia de la muñeca y salió corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Dooooitsuuu! - Exclamó el italiano, quejándose.

Alemania se detuvo cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos del restaurante y de cualquiera que pudiera haber contemplado la escena. Jadeó, apoyando su espalda contra una pared.

Por su parte, Italia se dejó caer al suelo, sudando.

- ¿Por qué hemos salido corriendo? - Le preguntó.

El alemán trataba de recuperar el aliento por lo que no contestó. La respuesta hubiera sido fácil: acababa de besar a un hombre en público, su orgullo de alemán quedaría destrozado si alguien se enteraba pero... ¿De veras le importaba? Había disfrutado del beso como... Como un regalo que llevaba esperando desde hacía mucho. Aquello le desconcertaba.

- Ahora me sentará mal la pasta por haber salido corriendo. - Sollozó Italia, abrazándose a sí mismo. Su estómago rugió en respuesta. - ¿Ves, Doitsu? Ahora me dole... - El estómago rugió de nuevo. - Tengo hambre...

El alemán volvió la mirada hacia él, enfadado, furioso, enervado. Sus ojos brillaron con ira. Italia se echó a temblar al verlo.

- D-Doitsu, no te enfa-fades. - Sollozó retrocediendo. - ¿Por qué los labios de Doitsu son tan dulces si él siempre está serio y enfadado?...

La furia de Doitsu se desvaneció al recordar el beso de golpe, el beso... A través del cual había visto, olido, saboreado, tocado y oído cada una de las zonas de Italia del Norte, en cada una de sus distintas épocas, a lo largo de todos sus siglos. Aquella sensación le había aturdido; nunca había oído que a través de un beso se experimentara eso. Pero, claro, aquel no había sido un beso humano... Aquello había sido un beso entre países, entre almas.

- Aunque también eran amargos como su cerveza. - Los labios de Italia se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado.

Alemania dejó caer los hombros, suspirando. Desde luego, para Italia aquel beso no había sido igual que para él. Alemania era serio, frío y no tenía un glorioso pasado como el de él. Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos. _Glorioso_...

De repente, unos cálidos brazos le rodearon el cuello. Alemania abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Italia mirándolo.

- Pero me gustan tus labios. - Sonrió. - Me gustas, Doitsu. - Confesó mientras se inclinaba y depositaba un suave beso sobre la boca del alemán.

Alemania, vacilando aún en sus movimientos, rodeó la cintura de Italia y lo obligó a estrechar el cuerpo contra el suyo. Le gustaba aquella sensación, tener su cuerpo contra el de él... Y al italiano tampoco parecía desagradarle. Alemania acercó lentamente su rostro a los labios de Italia y se detuvo a escasos milímetros.

- A mí también me gustas... - Le confesó, - Italia... - Y recorrió con rapidez la distancia que quedaba hasta sus labios, presionándolos otra vez.

* * *

Y... Fin :D Bien, este es el capítulo que **Anyra-Luna** escribió para mí ^o^ Perfecto, ¿verdad? Como todo lo que ella escribe. Como veréis, no afecta para nada a la historia, pero como no tengo tiempo de seguir pasando al ordenador, pues meto relleno. ¿Veis? Ya soy casi como los de Naruto, meto relleno por cualquier razón e__e

Yo escribí el principio, hasta el momento en que Lud dice "No es para tanto." El resto es de mi querida esposa/amante. Sí, tú. Anyra. :D

Bueno, obviando mis paranoias nocturnas... Espero que os haya gustado, y que esperéis con ansia el siguiente capítulo (que será bueno, muy bueno *EGO mode: ON*)

Sin más que añadir, me despido... Acepto pasta, vino, vodka (ahora que he sacado al ruso que llevo dentro) y todo tipo de comida y bebida del mundo. Ah, y reviews. Muchso, muchos reviews ^o^ En el capítulo siguiente agradeceré a mis reviewers como se merecen, ¡lo prometo!

Ciao, auf wiedersehen~


	5. Nuevos lazos

Summary: **Aunque su calmado exterior no lo dejase ver, el interior de la cabeza de China era una completa maraña de pensamientos contradictorios que peleaban por acaparar la mayor atención posible. Era consciente de que se estaba abrazando a la última persona a la que debería acercarse, consciente de que había metido voluntariamente en su casa a quien debería ser su enemigo y, sobre todo, consciente de que sus hermanos lo sabían y podían hacerse todo tipo de ideas equivocadas. Pero se encontraba tan bien en aquel momento… Separarse de la inesperada calidez del cuerpo de Rusia era lo último que deseaba.**

**Pareja(s):** Iván x Yao // Rusia x China. Y nada más.

**Advertencia(s):** Flashback, flashback~ Y creo que nada más, aparte del lenguaje y la actitud de Arthur xD

**Disclaimer:** Mi plan para poseer Hetalia fracasó... Snif

* * *

Un rayo de Sol se coló por un hueco entre las cortinas y fue a parar sobre la cara de un ruso que empezaba ya a despertarse. En circunstancias normales se habría levantado hacía tiempo, pero esa mañana había preferido disfrutar un rato más del cuerpo del asiático entrelazado con el suyo. Probablemente, Yao lo había confundido con alguno de sus pandas, o algo parecido. Sin embargo, lo importante era que China lo estaba abrazando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Suavemente acarició los delicados y sedosos mechones negros que rozaban la mejilla del asiático, admirando la eterna belleza de la persona que dormía a su lado. Hacía siglos que lo conocía, y no había cambiado en absoluto.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior permanecían vívidos en su mente. Pero en aquel momento tenía todo lo que quería en sus brazos y no pensaba estropearlo. Sin embargo, quizá su felicidad no iba a durar tanto como esperaba; porque Yao se había despertado y comenzaba a abrir sus soñolientos ojos, tratando de recordar antes de enfocar su rostro quién jugaba con su pelo y _a quién_ estaba abrazando.

Oh. Ya recordaba. Vaya… Se había quedado sin palabras, y no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar con incredulidad a Rusia, que le devolvía la mirada. Este último debió pensar que le había asustado; porque dijo, casi suplicante:

- No he hecho nada, Yao. De verdad, no he hecho nada… – A la vez, retiró su mano de los mechones azabache con miedo de que, por una simple confusión, China lo echase de su lado.

- Ya lo sé, Iván… No pasa nada, está bien, aru… – La melodiosa voz de China tranquilizó a Rusia mientras sus finos –casi femeninos– y delicados dedos se entrelazaban con la gran mano que el ruso había alejado tan precipitadamente. – ¿Estás mejor ya, aru?

- Da… Spasiba, Yao. – Asintió levemente, para dar énfasis a sus palabras, y apretó un poco más al asiático entre sus brazos, que no se quejó y descansó la cabeza en su pecho a la vez que dejaba que un suspiro abandonase sus labios.

Aunque su calmado exterior no lo dejase ver, el interior de la cabeza de China era una completa maraña de pensamientos contradictorios que peleaban por acaparar la mayor atención posible. Era consciente de que se estaba abrazando a la última persona a la que debería acercarse, consciente de que había metido voluntariamente en su casa a quien debería ser su enemigo y, sobre todo, consciente de que sus hermanos lo sabían y podían hacerse todo tipo de ideas equivocadas. Pero se encontraba tan bien en aquel momento… Separarse de la inesperada calidez del cuerpo de Rusia era lo último que deseaba. Por eso permaneció allí, disfrutando de la compañía de alguien al despertar por primera vez en demasiados años. Había estado solo tanto tiempo que había olvidado lo que se sentía al ser abrazado cuando abría los ojos por primera vez en la mañana.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar la dulce sensación, porque Iván se levantó de la cama, provocando que el chino se encogiera por el súbito contacto del aire frío contra los trozos de su piel que el pijama dejaba al descubierto y murmurase una sarta de quejas incomprensibles. Rusia sonrió ante el infantil comportamiento del otro y se inclinó sobre él para cubrirle por completo con las sábanas, depositando un fugaz beso –¿de agradecimiento, quizá? – en su frente.

- Yao tiene que estar cansado… Volveré ahora mismo, ¿da? – Dicho esto, salió de la habitación para recorrer aquella casa que tan bien conocía hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí preparó un desayuno para los dos que colocó en una bandeja y llevó a la habitación, en la que lo esperaba un sorprendido Yao, que se había sentado en la cama y lo miraba atónito.

- Ah… ¿Por qué te has molestado, aru? No es propio de ti hacer… Este tipo de cosas, aru. – China se mostraba confundido, lo que no sorprendía a Rusia en absoluto. Durante el tiempo en que fueron aliados, un gesto como aquél era impensable en el ruso. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, al demostrarle a Rusia que usando la fuerza sólo conseguiría desprecio, China había logrado un nuevo comportamiento –al menos, en lo que a él mismo se refería– por parte de su antiguo aliado. El nuevo Iván deseaba recibir un poco de aprecio, su coraza parecía haberse derrumbado y ahora su comportamiento era similar al de un niño.

En respuesta a su estupefacción, Rusia rió suavemente y colocó la bandeja en el regazo de Yao con cuidado, sentándose después a su lado. China se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer, no sin antes dirigirle a Iván una sonrisa y un agradecimiento, los primeros del año para él.

- Xiè xiè Iván, aru.

~x~

Lejos de allí, dos personas hablaban por teléfono, manteniendo a juzgar por el tono de sus voces, una acalorada discusión.

- ¿Estás seguro? Ya sabes lo que eso significaría, no podemos tomarlo a la ligera. – Aquella primera voz sonaba dubitativa, cautelosa.

- Completamente, tengo información de primera mano. De hecho, mi informador en cuestión está aquí mismo. ¿Quieres hablar con él? – En cambio, la segunda voz sonaba segura, no cabía duda de que estaba convencido de la veracidad de la historia que le habían contado. Ante una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la persona al otro lado de la línea, pasó el teléfono a una tercera persona de cabello negro que aguardaba con la mano extendida para recibir el auricular.

- Habla Japón. – Una tranquila voz saludó a la persona que aguardaba impacientemente.

- Hola Kiku, soy Alfred. ¿Cómo has averiguado lo que Arthur me ha contado? – América sonaba suspicaz, quizá no se fiaba del japonés. No era de extrañar, pues éste era una de las personas más cercanas a China.

- Yo mismo lo vi. Rusia vino a casa de China anoche –ignoro si fue invitado, pero lo dudo– y, cuando todos nos fuimos, él se quedó, probablemente a pasar la noche.

- No tenemos la seguridad de que se haya quedado allí, y tampoco tenemos ninguna prueba de que esto vaya a significar una alianza de nue- – El americano fue interrumpido por la estridente voz de Inglaterra, que aparentemente estaba gritando en dirección al auricular.

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando, maldita sea!? ¡Es tan obvio que hasta un imbécil como tú debería entenderlo!

Un sonoro suspiro resonó al otro lado, mientras Alfred se apretaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

- No podemos precipitarnos, cejotas. – Aunque era Kiku quien sostenía el teléfono, Alfred le hablaba a Arthur con la tensión contenida en la voz. – ¿Qué pretendes, desencadenar otra guerra contra Rusia y China? Sabes que sería desastroso para todos.

- Si me permiten hacer una sugerencia… – La voz monocorde del asiático se hizo oír. – Yo podría hacer averiguaciones, ya que China confía en mí de nuevo. No ha sido difícil conseguirlo… Es demasiado ingenuo.

Tras algunas discusiones más, llegaron a un acuerdo: Japón serviría de "espía". Se informaría de todas las acciones de China y Rusia y las transmitiría a los otros dos, que intervendrían ante la más mínima sospecha de un acuerdo entre ambos países. No podían permitir una nueva alianza sino-soviética, ya que con el pode económico y militar actual de ambos, les sería ridículamente sencillo expandirse por Asia, Europa… Y el mundo, alzándose ambos como una sola potencia mundial, la mayor de todas.

Un héroe como Alfred no podía permitirlo, Arthur tenía sus diferencias aún no resueltas con China, y Kiku… ¿Quién podría adivinar los motivos que se escondían tras aquella hierática expresión?

~x~

Habían acabado de desayunar, y ahora Yao permanecía sentado en la cama mirando fijamente a Iván. Hacía escasos segundos le había preguntado por qué había ido a su casa tan precipitadamente, y la respuesta se hacía esperar. Finalmente, Rusia se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- No lo sé… Sólo quería que Yao no se enfadase conmigo, porque Yao es la persona más importante para mí. – Siempre decía aquellas cosas con completa tranquilidad, con una sonrisa infantil adornando sus labios que desarmaba a China completamente. – Ha funcionado, ¿da? ¿Yao me ha perdonado?

Con un suspiro, el aludido se inclinó para retirar un mechón de pelo que ocultaba los ojos de Iván y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

- Sí, te he perdonado, aru… Pero la próxima vez no hagas que me enfade y no tendrás que llegar a estos extremos, aru. – El asiático intentó esconder el sonrojo que acababa de teñir sus mejillas agachando la cabeza y fingiendo examinar la mano de Iván, que él mismo había vendado la noche anterior. Al tomar la mano del ruso para comprobar si estaba mejor, éste la retiró con un sobresalto, dirigiendo hacia Yao una mirada asustada. Sorprendido y, a la vez, tranquilizador; China acarició con delicadeza el dorso de la mano de Rusia.

- No pasa nada, aru… Sólo quiero ver cómo está, no te quiero hacer daño, aru… – Con suavidad, volvió a tomar la mano de Iván, que esta vez no opuso resistencia.

Cuando acabó de examinar la mano herida no la soltó, sino que la sostuvo entre las suyas, suspirando. Ese nuevo y aparentemente inofensivo Iván era… Extraño. Por un lado, todo su cuerpo se rebelaba ante la cercanía del ruso; pero por otro, sus instintos de hermano mayor le empujaban sin remedio a cuidarlo, ayudarlo, sostenerlo cuanto hiciese falta. Pero, una vez más, su cuerpo enviaba escalofríos a través de su espalda –recorriendo su cicatriz con un cosquilleo nervioso que le avisaba de las consecuencias de la confianza. Finalmente, como era de esperar, venció su instinto protector, y Yao extendió sus brazos para invitar a Iván a acercarse. Éste, algo reticentemente, se aproximó a él y se dejó envolver por los delgados brazos del asiático, que lo rodeaban contagiándole su calidez. Aquel cuerpo de 4000 años era, a la misma vez, fuerte y frágil. Fuerte, porque en todos aquellos milenios no había sucumbido jamás a los embates de las guerras, crisis y desastres que lo habían azotado. Frágil, porque había vivido demasiados horrores; porque su decadencia era en los últimos años más que evidente. Pero allí se alzaba él, tan orgulloso como en los tiempos en que era considerado un Dios, trabajando con sus propias manos que antaño no conocieron el trabajo para llevar adelante a un país azotado por el hambre y las catástrofes.

Las finas manos de China se enterraron en el cabello de Rusia, peinándolo, acariciándolo.

- Iván… – El aludido alzó la cabeza, interrogante.

- ¿Da, Yao?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, aru? – No era una pregunta muy exacta, ni era justamente así como pretendía formularla, pero Rusia lo entendió. Lo cual no significaba que fuese a dar una respuesta satisfactoria. Se limitó a encogerse ligeramente para acercarse más a China, que acarició su espalda y su pelo como quizá una madre podría hacer. – Supongo que ni tú mismo lo sabes, aru…

Entonces, unos fuertes golpes que resonaron en toda la casa hicieron eco desde la puerta principal. Yao se sobresaltó y se alejó de Iván rápidamente, cuya mano permaneció alzada en el aire queriendo atraer de nuevo al asiático consigo, pero que sólo pudo cerrarse en el vacío.

- Quédate aquí y ni se te ocurra bajar, aru. Iré a ver quién es.

Iván frunció el ceño en desacuerdo, pero le dejó marchar sin protestas, ya que comprendía que su estancia allí podría llevar a malentendidos que; por mucho que él desease que fuesen ciertos; no pasarían de ser eso, malentendidos. Intentó aguzar el oído para escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar en la entrada. Al parecer, el visitante era Japón, que se preocupaba por el bienestar de China tras el incidente de la noche anterior. Una sombría sonrisa adornó las facciones del ruso. Qué considerado era, para ser un _traidor_…

- No te preocupes, Nihon, me hice cargo de él y se irá a casa lo antes posible, aru. – La voz de China sonaba segura.

- ¿Significa eso que sigue aquí? – En cambio, Japón sonaba sorprendido. ¿Acaso esperaba que China lo hubiese echado de su casa en mitad de la noche? '_Lo conoce muy poco, entonces'_, se dijo Rusia.

- Eh… Sí, aru. Se durmió y no conseguí despertarlo. – La mentira era evidente en su voz, pero o Japón no lo advirtió, o fingió no hacerlo. – Nihon… ¿Crees que es posible un cambio en alguien como Rusia, aru?

- ¿Cambio? – Rusia casi podía ver al japonés alzar una ceja, escéptico. – No lo sé, Yao-nii… Aunque me parece improbable. – ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o había algo extraño en la forma de hablar de Japón? – Pero, ¿por qué lo dices? – Ahí estaba, parecía como si tratase de incitar a China a hablar más. Iván deseaba salir de la habitación y sacar a Kiku de la casa, pero era consciente de que Yao no lo consentiría. Y Yao era lo más importante para él en aquel momento.

- Por nada en especial, aru. Sólo había estado pensándolo. Bueno, Nihon… Tengo que recoger aún todo lo que desordenamos ayer, aru. Ha sido un placer verte, espero que vuelvas a visitarme pronto, aru.

- Claro, Yao-nii, vendré siempre que pueda. – La promesa tenía un matiz algo extraño, _siniestro_. – Sayonara.

- Zàijiàn. – Resonó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y los leves pasos del asiático acercarse de nuevo a la habitación. Poco después la puerta se abrió y él entró, dejando escapar un tenso suspiro. – Creo que no debería decir esto a nadie más, aru. Es demasiado fácil que se formen una idea equivocada…

- Da… – Rusia lo aceptó sin rechistar, lo cual no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo. Pero sabía que un movimiento en falso haría que Yao perdiese toda la confianza que comenzaba a tener en él. Permaneció sentado en la cama mirando fijamente al chino, que le devolvió la mirada mientras volvía junto a él. Silenciosamente, se preguntaba qué pasaría a partir de entonces.

No podía ignorar el creciente afecto que tenía hacia el ruso. Era increíble que, en cuestión de _horas_, su opinión respecto a él hubiese cambiado tan drásticamente. En sus más de 4000 años de vida, nunca había experimentado algo así. Quizá había tenido relación con la visión de un Rusia débil que había despertado en él de nuevo aquel deseo de protegerlo… O eso quería pensar. Porque, de ser así, no tendría que lidiar con molestos y confusos sentimientos que no harían más que traer problemas.

'_Qué más da ahora…',_ pensó Yao. _'Ahora nadie puede vernos, aru. Pase lo que pase, no saldrá de aquí.' _Algo reticente, volvió a pasar los dedos por el pelo de Iván, peinándolo con delicadeza. Iván se apoyó contra él, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor del contacto.

- Yao… – Finalmente se decidió a decirle lo que hacía un tiempo le rondaba la cabeza. – Yo, lo siento… Todo. Todo lo que he hecho.

El aludido se sorprendió, pero asintió una vez con la cabeza mientras apretaba más a Iván contra su cuerpo. Tras un momento, dijo:

- Xièxiè Vanya, aru… – Aquello fue la señal que, de algún modo, Iván esperaba. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si realmente aquello era una señal, o simplemente lo deseaba tanto que había interpretado mal.

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Yao y se detuvo sobre ellos, apenas rozándolos. Como si pidiese permiso, me mantuvo inmóvil hasta que el asiático respondió a su gesto y unió sus labios por completo. Con satisfacción, Iván saboreó aquellos labios que había probado una vez en medio de una guerra, en circunstancias tan diferentes. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado tanto en aquel tiempo, que apenas reconoció en aquel beso la esencia del país que había probado aquella vez.

Donde en aquel momento sintió especias, naturaleza y el esplendor de una era que por aquel entonces aún no le había abandonado; ahora encontraba humo, contaminación y pobreza. En resumen, _decadencia_. Ansioso por eliminar todo aquello, Rusia rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo del asiático –probablemente, con demasiada fuerza– mientras éste le devolvía el beso con timidez. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo acercase a su cuerpo y lo apretase contra sí, por más profundo que el beso se hiciera; Iván no conseguía desterrar aquel sentimiento de… Derrota que recorría al chino. Al contrario, mientras más trataba de alejarlo, más lo sentía en su interior, como si la misma Rusia se hundiese a pasos agigantados. Esto le hizo separarse de China con un gemido asustado, y al levantar la vista hacia él, vio que una sonrisa triste curvaba sus labios enrojecidos. No cabía duda de que era consciente de lo que había sentido Rusia y de que, más aún, lo esperaba.

- Ya lo has visto... Esto es lo que soy ahora, aru. Ya no soy aquella persona que se alzaba orgullosa frente a un esplendoroso país en la cumbre de su existencia, aru. Ahora soy viejo, decadente... Estos 4000 años no me han hecho nada bien, Iván... Quise ser mayor que nadie y caí en mi propio juego, me tropecé con mi propia trampa, aru... – Bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos tras el flequillo.

- Nyet... ¡Nyet! Yao no debe decir esas cosas... Mira a ese estúpido americano. – Rusia intentaba desesperadamente consolar a China, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo. – ¡Él tuvo una crisis peor y salió de ella! Todos teníamos la esp- Temíamos que fuese a morir, ¡pero no lo hizo! Yo te ayudaré, no permitiré que te pase nada...

- No se trata de lo que puedas o no permitir... Es simplemente inevitable, aru. Sé que muchos países se matarían por mi territorio, por eso no me he permitido desaparecer aún. Pero después de tantísimos siglos me gustaría poder descansar, aru... – Iván se horrorizó ante tan escalofriantes afirmaciones, hechas con tanta tranquilidad. Entonces, ¿él no significaba nada? ¿Acaso se había dejado besar porque ya no le importaba? Negó con la cabeza mientras las dudas plagaban su mente. Entonces, China colocó sus blancas y delgadas manos a ambos lados del rostro del ruso, obligándolo a mirarlo.

- Escúchame Vanya… Estoy cansado de luchar por mi gente y no obtener resultados, aru. A veces me pregunto por qué cambié tanto… Yo de pequeño nunca pensé en crecer tanto, ni en hacerme poderoso; sólo en que mi gente pudiese vivir bien. Ojalá pudiese volver a ser un niño otra vez, aru.

- Pero no se puede volver al pasado… – Iván esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarse a China de pequeño. – Seguro que Yao era muy lindo de pequeño, ¿da?

- Nadie me lo dijo nunca, aru. – China sonrió de vuelta, recordando aquellos tiempos ya tan lejanos. – Aunque la verdad es que escasas personas estaban autorizadas a hablar conmigo. ¿Sabes? Para ellos, yo era como un dios, aru.

- Da, aún lo eras cuando te conocí. – Rusia recordó los interminables días que había pasado observando al asiático cuando era pequeño desde su frontera. Lo veía tan esplendoroso que no se atrevía a acercarse. Hasta que un día, el objeto de su admiración se fijó en él.

_Se encontraba paseando cerca de la frontera, acompañado de aquel grupo de personas que ejercían como sus sirvientes. Hablaban animadamente sobre las fiestas de aquel mes, hacían planes, ya que al chino no le preocupaban las normas que impedían a los sirvientes siquiera mirarlo. Sin embargo, el cielo se empezó a nublar y delicados copos de nieve comenzaron a caer mientras se acercaban al término de la nación asiática. Yao iba a sugerir que volviesen, pero las palabras se congelaron en sus labios cuando vio a un niño pequeño de blanca piel y grises cabellos mirándolo con atención frente a él. Cuando el niño se supo descubierto; se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, asustado. Algo en su cabeza dijo a Yao que siguiese a ese niño, que era como él, que no lo dejase ir; y así lo hizo. Corrió tras él, llamándolo. El pequeño no se detuvo, sino que siguió corriendo; pero la nieve había cubierto ya el suelo y ocultó a sus ojos una piedra con la que tropezó y cayó. Acelerando su carrera, China llegó hasta donde yacía el pequeño país caído y lo tomó en brazos, poniéndolo en pie y sacudiéndole al tiempo la nieve de su pelo y sus ropas._

_- Ni hao, xiǎo, aru. Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì? – Al ver que el pequeño no le respondía, e incluso lo miraba con miedo, le preguntó. – ¿Te has hecho daño, aru? – Ya estaba totalmente seguro de que el niño era especial, como él, pero no entendía por qué estaba tan asustado. – Mi nombre es Yao, aru…_

_- ¿J-jao? Yo… Iván… – La respuesta fue apenas audible, ya que el niño no se atrevía a subir la cabeza y encontrarse aquellos ojos marrones que tantas veces había observado a escondidas. - ¿Por qué… Llevas esa ropa? Es extraña…_

_- ¿Esto, aru? – Yao señaló su traje tradicional chino con una sonrisa y le levantó la cabeza al pequeño con suavidad, para verlo mejor. – Así vestimos donde yo vivo, aru… ¿En tu casa es diferente?_

_Iván asintió torpemente, dejando vagar su mirada por todo el rostro de aquel extraño. Delineó sus sobresalientes pómulos, su pequeña nariz, se detuvo en la forma de aquellos labios, el contorno de su cara y, finalmente, examinó sus ojos. Esos ojos tan extraños que lo atraían sin remedio… Rasgados, de un color que le recordaba a la madera de los árboles, a la tierra húmeda, al centro de los girasoles; a todo lo que le gustaba. Su elegante curva al final lo fascinaba, al igual que sus espesas pestañas negras; ya que donde él vivía nadie poseía unos rasgos tan exóticos._

_- Dime Iván, ¿te has perdido, aru? – El niño parpadeó, extasiado ante el sonido de su nombre en boca de aquella persona. Apenas acertó a negar con la cabeza, concentrado como estaba en guardar el sonido de la voz de ese extraño y no olvidarlo. – ¿No? Entonces… ¿Están tus padres por aquí, aru? – Yao sabía que, si el niño era como él, no tendría padres; pero tenía que asegurarse. Una nueva negación de Iván confirmó sus sospechas:_

_- No tengo padres, estoy solo… Mis hermanas están muy lejos. – La voz del pequeño apenas varió, pero aferró la manga del asiático cuando hizo una advertencia. – Jao-san debería irse a casa. Si no, el General Invierno vendrá y se lo llevará._

_Yao no entendió aquella advertencia, pero alzó en sus brazos a aquel niño de ojos violeta, sacudiéndose de encima la nieve que empezaba a caer copiosamente._

_- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa, aru? Te ensañaré cómo vestimos, aru. – Iván tan sólo se aferró a su cuello y enterró la cabeza en su clavícula, lo que Yao tomó como una respuesta afirmativa._

_Así, día tras día, Yao llevaba a Iván a su casa, le enseñaba cómo vivía; y poco a poco el pequeño niño tímido empezó a confiar en la primera persona que en toda su vida le había mostrado afecto, aparte de sus hermanas._

_Pero él creció, sus gobernantes le prohibieron acercarse a aquel hombre de nuevo, y fue obligado a observarlo de nuevo desde la distancia. Cuando lo vio arrojado y humillado, su aún inocente corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y le urgió a ayudarlo. Pero en el momento en que intentó poner un pie fuera de su frontera lo retuvieron, lo arrastraron de vuelta antes de que pudiese internarse de nuevo en el país oriental; y aunque gritó hasta que su garganta se desgarró, no sirvió de nada. Aguardó al otro lado cuando su voz se consumió, sintiendo la impotencia al ver que el que había sido objeto de su admiración ahora era obligado a estropear sus prefectas manos trabajando en el campo. Cuando se volvió a alzar, manos extranjeras lo postraron de nuevo de cara al suelo. Inglaterra y Francia se disputaban su territorio, y entonces Rusia no estuvo dispuesto a impedirlo. Traspasó los límites que le habían sido impuestos: ahora era un hombre, nadie se atrevería a detenerlo. Se colocó ante la figura del asiático, postrada en el suelo; que ni levantó la vista. Le tendió una mano que el chino no acertó a coger, y entonces él mismo lo sujetó por los hombros y lo levantó, sosteniéndolo cuando cayó contra él, dando un traspiés. Y así, en aquel momento, sus destinos se entrelazaron y se unieron.

* * *

_

Sayonara, zàijiàn: Adiós en japonñes y chino.

Da: Sí

Nyet: No

Spasiba: Gracias

Ni hao, xiǎo, aru. Nǐ jiào shénme míngzì?: Hola pequeño, aru. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

* * *

_Sansacabó. Hasta aquí el capítulo~ Espero que os haya gustado, y a la vez siento mucho el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, pero el instituto me sobrepasa.

De hecho, tengo un examen en menos de una hora. Há!

Review? :D


	6. Dependencia

Summary: **Lo ocurrido en el interior del país asiático iba más allá de lo imaginable: súbitamente, el comercio con Estados Unidos había sido cortado; y sus gentes se habían echado a las calles al oír la noticia en señal de protesta, realizando actos de vandalismo que destruían ciudades en cuestión de horas.**

**Pareja(s):** Iván x Yao / Rusia x China. Y otra pareja (que odio xD), a ver si la pilláis.

**Advertencia(s):** ¡Violencia! òuó

**Disclaimer:** Tengo otro plan, muahaha! Pero hasta que lo lleve a cabo, los personajes no son míos...

* * *

China sonrió y revolvió el pelo de Iván.

-Pero las cosas no duran para siempre, aru. – Se levantó, recogiendo los restos del desayuno y se dirigió a la puerta. – Yo recogeré esto, aru.

Iván asintió y se examinó el vendaje de la mano distraídamente mientras Yao salía de la habitación, pero cuando la puerta se cerró tras el chino, se oyó el sonido ahogado de un gemido y el ruido de la bandeja al caer al suelo y esparcir por éste todo su contenido. Iván, temiendo lo peor, se precipitó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró al asiático arrodillado y doblado sobre sí mismo, con los ojos desorbitados y boqueando en busca de aire como si algo comprimiese sus pulmones y no le permitiese respirar.

Lo ocurrido en el interior del país asiático iba más allá de lo imaginable: súbitamente y sin razón aparente, el comercio con Estados Unidos había sido cortado. Ningún tipo de mercancía procedente del país americano llegaba a China, lo que había dejado a muchos establecimientos y fábricas sin mercancía ni materia. Sus gentes, al oír la noticia y ver por sí mismos el principio de sus efectos, se habían echado a las calles en protesta, realizando actos de vandalismo que destruían ciudades en cuestión de horas. Todo esto, sumado a la acuciante escasez de recursos y alimentos que ya anteriormente sufrían sus habitantes fu demasiado para el cuerpo del asiático, que apenas lograba tomar superficiales bocanadas de aire.

- ... án... Ayú... da... me- – El poco aire que lograba tomar lo usaba para pedir auxilio al ruso que lo observaba, asustado.

Se había quedado paralizado y sin saber qué hacer, era como si su cerebro se negase a procesar lo que veía. Sin embrago, las palabras de China resonaron en su mente y lo obligaron a reaccionar. Se arrodilló frente al oriental y sujetó su cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué hago, Yao?

- Ai... re... – China se aferró con las manos a la camisa del ruso.

Estaba desesperado porque por mucho que lo intentaba, o sus pulmones se negaban a funcionar, o sus vías respiratorias estaban completamente cerradas. Moriría allí si no conseguía tomar aire pronto. Sin embargo, Rusia reaccionó con rapidez y unió sus labios con los del otro, enviando aire a sus pulmones. _Una vez, dos veces. _Iván era muy consciente de que, si no intervenía en China, era muy probable que Yao no consiguiese salir con vida de aquello. _Tres, cuatro veces_. Siguió así, ayudando a Yao a ganar a la muerte unos minutos más, _doce, trece_, hasta que sintió que podía aguantar sin ayuda un poco más. _Diecinueve, veinte veces_. Sin perder un instante cogió el delgado cuerpo del chino en sus brazos e, ignorando las uñas que se clavaban con desesperación en su pecho –ya no por la falta de aire, sino por el dolor–, lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo depositó en la cama, saliendo después de asegurarse que podía separarse de él para buscar un teléfono con el que llamar a su gobierno.

Tras varios minutos de estrictas y rápidas instrucciones, volvió a la habitación y al lado de Yao; que permanecía exactamente en el lugar en el que lo había dejado. Iván lo veía sufrir, si prestaba atención veía incluso cómo se deterioraba poco a poco... ¿O quizá era su imaginación? _'Vamos, vamos... No podéis tardar tanto en llegar a China... Chert vozmi!' _Tardó unas horas en apreciar cómo gradualmente el cuerpo del chino se calmaba. Sabía lo que ocurría: su ejército había intervenido en China por orden suya, calmando las ciudades y reprimiendo los levantamientos violentos. Al ver que Yao comenzaba a ser más consciente de lo que le rodeaba, Iván salió de la habitación de nuevo para buscarle algo que pudiese beber y ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, cuando volvió... No fue a Yao al que encontró en la cama. Bueno, en realidad sí era Yao, pero... No era el mismo que Iván había dejado allí escasos minutos antes. El que ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama, con aspecto perplejo, era un Yao con un aspecto mucho más joven, de unos tres o cuatro años.

Iván se quedó en la puerta, conmocionado ante el niño que tenía ante sus ojos. ¿Pero qué había pasado allí? Le llevó un par de minutos recuperarse y ser capaz de acercarse al niño con cautela. Éste siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, y se alejó rápidamente hasta la esquina opuesta de la cama cuando el ruso se aproximó a él.

- ¿Yao? Soy yo, Iván... ¿Qué te pasa?

El aludido se limitó a observarlo con sus grandes ojos oscuros cargados de confusión. No podía recordar cómo había llegado allí, no recordaba a la persona enfrente de él... Tan sólo recordaba su propio nombre, y que era la personificación del país China.

- ¿Iván, aru? –Repitió, vacilante.

- Da, soy yo... ¿No me recuerdas? – El pequeño asiático negó, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas al no comprender qué pasaba y sentirse tan desprotegido, tan vulnerable.

Si Iván sentía un leve remordimiento al ver llorar al Yao adulto –cosa que raramente sucedía-, ver llorar a este Yao tan pequeño era algo que no podría soportar. Quizá algo bruscamente, pues no acostumbraba a tratar con niños, se estiró y atrajo al pequeño hacia su cuerpo. Él opuso algo de resistencia al verse abrazado por un extraño, pero pronto se relajó y, con brazos temblorosos, se agarró al cuello de aquel hombre que le parecía tan enorme. No pudo evitar que su labio temblara, y más tarde echarse a llorar ante la impotencia que sentía por no recordar nada. Con torpeza, Iván acarició la pequeña espalda de Yao, tratando de calmarlo como podía. Pareció funcionar, porque pronto los hipidos y sollozos del pequeño se calmaron y dejó de sollozar, sin soltarse sin embargo del abrazo de Rusia.

- Iván... ¿Dónde estoy, aru? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Ya más tranquilo, Yao preguntó lo más importante para él en aquel momento.

- Estamos en tu casa, y sinceramente... No estoy muy seguro de lo que ha pasado. Hubo problemas en China, y envié a mi ejército para detenerlos. Quizá... Puede que ellos hayan tomado el control de las ciudades para evitar más conflictos, y por eso... Tu gobierno debe haber accedido, ¿da? – Aquella era la respuesta más sencilla y la que, por lo visto, se acercaba más a la realidad. Iván suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer con aquel niño? Cuando el resto de países lo vieran, sobre todo en compañía de Iván, sospecharían hasta que supieran lo que había pasado. Y, cuando se enterasen de los recientes acontecimientos... Bueno, despejarían sus dudas por completo. No había que hacer conjeturas para adivinar sus reacciones.

En algún momento en medio de su hilo de pensamientos, Iván notó que el pijama que llevaba el niño le quedaba demasiado grande, por lo que sin mediar palabra soltó a China de nuevo sobre la cama y se dirigió a un armario cercano, buscando algo de ropa que le sirviese. Por suerte, Yao aún guardaba allí las antiguas ropas de Japón y Hong Kong, por lo que tomó uno de los changshan que vio y se lo tendió al niño, que lo miró con confusión.

- No sé ponérmelo, aru... – Al parecer, junto con sus recuerdos se había ido la capacidad de hacer cosas como vestirse solo y, probablemente, cuidarse por sí mismo en general. Iván se había convertido oficialmente en la niñera de alguien unos 2000 años mayor que él, en teoría. _En teoría_.

Con un suspiro, Iván desvistió a Yao y lo ayudó a vestirse de nuevo. Por suerte, la ropa le quedaba bien. Rápidamente, Iván se vistió también y cogió al niño en brazos para bajar al salón, sin recibir ni una sola protesta por parte del otro. Vaya, aquello era de lo más inusitado; casi podría acostumbrarse. Una vez allí, se sentó en el sofá y colocó a Yao a su lado, que sorprendentemente trepó hasta sentarse en su regazo.

- Vanya, – ¿Cómo sabía aquella forma de llamarlo? – ¿Me puedes contar más cosas de mí, aru?

Obviamente, Rusia no era de las personas que se pudiesen resistir a los encantos del menor, por lo que lo apoyó contra su pecho y comenzó a hablar, recordando a medida que lo hacía cada parte de la historia que compartieron, cada imagen guardada en su memoria. Como era de esperar, ni se lo contó todo, ni lo que le contó era exactamente la verdadera versión de los hechos. Lo que hizo Iván fue, simplemente, evitar las partes más delicadas en lo que a él concernía y contar aquellas en las que salía más favorecido. Con satisfacción, vio cómo los ojos del asiático se abrían con admiración a cada historia que salía de los labios del ruso. _La verdad_, pensó Rusia, _si hubiese sabido que cuidar niños era tan entretenido, habría probado antes_.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras hablaba, y no paró hasta que el timbre de la puerta volvió a interrumpirlos. ¿Otra vez? ¿Quién era ahora? Con horror, Iván se dio cuenta de que Yao no podría atender a la visita tal y como estaba, y que si salía él y resultaba ser algún otro país... De nuevo, quién sabía las ideas que podría llegar a hacerse. Finalmente se decidió a abrir la puerta, a pesar de todo. Si no lo hubiese hecho, quizá las cosas hubiesen ido considerablemente peor.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver frente a él a Japón, que parecía igualmente sorprendido de verlo a él allí, aquella emoción traicionando su siempre impasible semblante. Sin embargo, algo más se adivinaba tras su sorpresa; algo que a Rusia no le gusto en absoluto. Parecía... Satisfacción. Satisfacción por haber descubierto que el rubio seguía allí, que sus sospechas eran ciertas y no estaba equivocado.

- Rusia-san... Es un placer verle de nuevo. ¿Podría hablar con Yao-nii, por favor? – Aquella fría cortesía enmascaraba, para frustración de Iván, cualquier intención que Kiku tuviese.

Iván abrió la boca para darle cualquier excusa, no sabía exactamente cuál, pero fue interrumpido por una voz infantil que lo llamaba y un cuerpo mucho más pequeño que el suyo que se asomó tras sus piernas para mirar al visitante, curioso.

- Vanya, ¿quién es, aru? – El japonés parpadeó con perplejidad al ver y oír al niño. No estaba seguro, pero aquel chiquillo parecía ser...

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? – Se agachó hasta llegar a la altura de Yao y le sonrió con amabilidad.

- ¡Wang Yao, aru! – Exclamó él. - ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

- Yo soy Kiku, Kiku Honda... – Kiku levantó en sus brazos al pequeño país e Iván apretó los puños, luchando contra el impulso de arrebatárselo. – Encantado de conocerte, Yao.

- Querías algo, ¿da? Dilo y márchate. – Le espetó Iván con brusquedad.

- Ah, Rusia-san... Eso no ha sido nada cortés por su parte... – Japón sujetó a su hermano más cerca de su cuerpo. – Es mi hermano, y como tal debería ser yo quien se ocupase de él.

- Son mis ejércitos los que lo han salvado y los que lo mantienen ahora. – Replicó Rusia fríamente. – Ni lo intentes, ¿da?

Ignorando sus advertencias, Kiku se dio la vuelta con el niño en brazos para abandonar la casa. Yao, al ver que lo alejaban de Iván, se estiró hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo mientras su voz desgarraba el aire, llamando al ruso. Por su parte, éste... Se había quedado paralizado. No podía reaccionar.

- ¡Vanya, Vanya, aru! – Sus gritos eran ya desesperados, mezclados con el llanto. – ¡No me dejes solo, aru!

Con estas palabras, Iván salió del trance en el que se encontraba. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que aquel mandito japonés se llevase a Yao, antes tendría que pasar por encima de él. Repentinamente, dio dos zancadas hacia Kiku y lo obligó a volverse, quitándole al pequeño de los brazos bruscamente. Luego, lo colocó de nuevo en el suelo y le ordenó, más que pidió, que se refugiase en el interior de la casa; orden que China obedeció inmediatamente. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no le pasaría nada, Rusia se puso en pie mientras de sus labios salía una amenazadora letanía.

- Kolkolkolkol... – Kiku nunca había visto al ruso tan enfadado. – Te dije que no lo intentases... Ahora atente a las consecuencias, ¿da?

Tomando impulso y echando de menos su tubería, que haría mucho más daño que su simple puño desnudo, descargó un puñetazo sobre la mandíbula del nipón, que cayó hacia atrás del golpe. Limpiando la sangre de su labio, y antes de que el ruso lo golpease de nuevo, se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos.

- Esto no acaba aquí, Rusia-san... Volveré y me llevaré a mi hermano, no me importa cuántos países se pongan en mi camino. No debe olvidar quiénes son mis aliados... – Tras esta amenaza, se dio la vuelta y salió de allí rápidamente.

Presa de una súbita aprensión, Iván echó a correr hacia el interior de la casa en busca de Yao. Entró en el comedor, en la sala, en la cocina e incuso en el baño, sin encontrarlo. Sólo quedaba un sitio. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación del chino, confirmándose su sospecha de que era allí donde se había refugiado el pequeño al ver dicha puerta entreabierta y divisar sobre la cama un bulto tembloroso que escondía el rostro en cierta bufanda que permanecía allí desde aquella mañana.

- Yao... Soy yo, ya no pasa nada. – Lo llamó Iván, en tono tranquilizador.

El niño levantó la cabeza con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y se bajó de la cama a toda prisa, avanzando y casi precipitándose a trompicones en brazos de Iván entre sollozos e hipidos. Era obvio que aún estaba más que asustado por culpa del japonés.

- Ya está, Yao... Se ha ido, ¿da? Estoy aquí, ya no pasa nada... – Iván pasó la mano por la espalda de Yao una y otra vez para calmarlo, mientras pensaba en la amenaza de Japón. No, en ningún momento había olvidado que Kiku contaba con aliados poderosos, principalmente Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, a los que se podían unir sin dudar países cono Francia, Canadá y Alemania, que no perderían oportunidad de aliarse contra el país más grande del mundo. Y eso... Sólo por nombrar algunos.

La primera medida que debía tomar era organizar a su ejército. Debía organizar sus tropas restantes para evitar una posible ofensiva a su país o defenderse en caso de que la hubiera. Quizá también sería conveniente retirar algunos efectivos del país asiático y situarlos o en la frontera o como defensa de las ciudades rusas más importantes, lugares con mayor riesgo de ataque. Sin embargo, aquello requeriría su presencia en Rusia durante al menos un día completo, y no podría llevar a Yao consigo. Pero la idea de dejar al chino allí solo... No le gustaba nada.

Cuando acabase de ordenar su defensa, tendría que hablar de lo ocurrido con América, por mucho que le desagradase la idea. Sabía que era lo mejor para Yao, y sólo por eso estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; pero si aquel estúpido americano intentaba ponerle un solo dedo encima a _su _Yao, le demostraría al americano que lo que le había ocurrido a Kiku era tan solo una advertencia. De aquella forma, informando a Alfred, pretendía evitar una acción ofensiva y buscar una solución al _problema_ de China.

- Vanya... – El pequeño Yao lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya más calmado. – Tengo hambre, aru... – Al parecer, antes que cualquier otra cosa, lo primero que debía hacer era dar de comer a Yao. Ni se había dado cuenta de que ya era casi de noche y de que no habían comido nada desde el desayuno. Ni que decir tiene que era hora de cenar ya.

- Da, ahora mismo prepararé algo. ¿Me ayudas? – Yao asintió y se soltó del cuello de Iván, cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él hasta llegar a la cocina.

Una vez allí, Iván preparó piroshki para ambos con ayuda –no mucha, pero al menos con buena intención– de Yao y lo llevó al comedor, donde empezaron a comer en silencio. Tras unos minutos de masticar pensativamente, Iván comunicó a Yao la decisión que acababa de tomar y que esperaba fuese la más acertada y beneficiosa para ambos, al menos para Yao:

- Yao... Tengo que hacer unas cosas en mi país mañana, así que deberé irme temprano. – Dijo, despacio, examinando y evaluando en todo momento la reacción del chino.

- ¿V-Vanya se va? ¿Por qué, aru? – Yao había levantado la vista de su comida y lo miraba con los ojos llenos de confusión. - ¿No quieres llevarme, aru? No quiero quedarme aquí solo. No quiero que Kiku vuelva y me lleve con él, ¡me da miedo, aru!

- No, Yao... – Iván se levantó de la mesa y se agachó al lado del moreno. – Es peligroso moverte de aquí, si vienes conmigo sí que podrían llevarte lejos. Entiendes, ¿da? – Rusia acarició suavemente los mechones que caían a ambos lados del rostro de China. – Volveré antes de que te des cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

Yao asintió, no demasiado convencido, y bostezó. La verdad era que había tenido un día demasiado largo y agitado, y estaba muy cansado. Iván, al notarlo, llevó los platos a la cocina y dijo a Yao que se fuese a dormir. Por supuesto, y como era de esperar, el niño se negó obstinadamente.

- ¡No estoy cansado, aru! – Sus palabras se vieron inmediatamente refutadas por un nuevo bostezo. Rusia alzó una ceja y sonrió, escéptico; lo que hizo que China se sonrojara. – No quiero dormir porque ya te habrás ido cuando me despierte, aru... – Luego caminó hacia el ruso y le tendió los brazos para que lo levantase, tirando levemente de la tela de su abrigo.

Iván suspiró y lo cogió en brazos, encaminándose después hacia el sofá y recostándose en él.

- Si me quedo esta noche aquí contigo, ¿te dormirás? – Parecía que sí, porque en cuanto lo dijo, el niño se acomodó en su pecho y se enroscó sobre sí mismo, acurrucándose cuando sintió los brazos de Iván en torno a él. – Спокойной ночи, Yao.

- 晚安, Vanya... – Esa fue la última frase del pequeño antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormido.

En cuanto notó que el niño se había dormido, Iván lo depositó con el mayor de los cuidados en el sofá y se levantó para hacer un par de llamadas a su gobierno. Tenía que informar sobre la situación actual, dar explicaciones de lo que estaba pasando y disponerlo todo de modo que al día siguiente pudiese volver lo más deprisa posible.

Tras varias llamadas en las que solucionó todo lo que pudo, colgó el teléfono y volvió al lugar en el que Yao dormía, hecho una pequeña bola. Lo cogió en brazos con cautela, procurando no despertarlo; y lo llevó a la habitación para acostarlo sin preocuparse siquiera de desvestirlo para no perturbar su sueño. Él mismo se puso el pijama y se acostó junto a China, que se abrazó y acurrucó contra él, murmurando en sueños.

- Van... ya... – Iván sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

Спокойной ночи: Buenas noches

晚安: Buenas noches

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! No tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto, lo sé ; A ; Sobre todo porque todo esto ya lo tengo escrito y sólo tengo que pasarlo, pero... Me ha dado mucha pereza, y cuando he querido pasarlo el Word no ha querido colaborar ; A ; Lo siento mil veces!

Lo compensaré, lo juro! No sé cómo, pero lo haré!

Dato curioso: Por culpa de la dichosa frasecita en ruso, mi Word se ha cerrado no menos de 10 veces, con la consecuente pérdida de todo lo que llevaba escrito hasta el momento. Maldito programa racista.

Bueno, espero que no me odiéis demasiado por tardar, y que os haya gustado el nuevo capi...

Gracias a mis lectores, y muchisisisisísimas gracias a mis reviewers :)

¿Dadme amor/reviews?


	7. Contraataque

Summary: **A la mañana siguiente, Iván se levantó al amanecer, preparado para volver a Rusia y solucionar todos los asuntos pendientes antes de que acabase el día, para así volver a China al anochecer, o antes si era posible. Se vistió en silencio y, antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto, besó la frente del niño que dormía apaciblemente en la cama.**

**Pareja(s):** Iván x Yao / Rusia x China. Aún algo muy pequeño de esa otra pareja que se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo.

**Advertencia(s):** Supongo que… Violencia, que es lo que nos espera el resto de capítulos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Iván se levantó al amanecer, preparado para volver a Rusia y solucionar todos los asuntos pendientes antes de que acabase el día, para así volver a China al anochecer, o antes si era posible. Se vistió en silencio y, antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto, besó la frente del niño que dormía apaciblemente en la cama. Éste se revolvió y se dio la vuelta, murmurando una despedida.

- 再见, Vanya… - Ni había abierto los ojos, por lo que Iván no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto. De cualquier modo, sonrió y lo arropó entre las mantas.

Luego salió de la habitación, echando un último vistazo al bulto que descansaba en la cama, y cerró la puerta en silencio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. En el tiempo que duró su trayecto hacia el aeropuerto, y luego hacia Rusia, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la organización militar de su ejército, aunque en realidad no quería tener otra cosa en la que pensar. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas que necesitaban su tiempo para ser consideradas; un tiempo del que él, en aquel momento, no disponía. Por eso dejó su preocupación por Yao a un lado, encerrada en un rincón de su mente, mientras solucionaba todo lo necesario para poder volver.

Al llegar al edificio en el que se llevaría a cabo toda la organización, fue recibido por todos los miembros de su gobierno que podían ser útiles para aquella tarea, como les había indicado la noche anterior por teléfono. Luego, se encerraron en una de las salas de reuniones, de la que no saldrían hasta horas más tarde.

~x~

Mientras tanto, un japonés caminaba precipitadamente por las calles de Tokio en dirección a su hogar. Si siempre apacible rostro estaba congestionado en una mueca de rabia mientras sostenía un pañuelo contra su labio, que se encontraba bastante hinchado. Su pómulo comenzaba a amoratarse debido al golpe que había recibido la tarde anterior, y el hecho de que hasta entonces no había podido coger un vuelo que lo llevase de vuelta a su país no contribuía a su buen humor.

Cuando llegó a su casa, no perdió un instante antes de encerrarse en su pequeño despacho y hacer una llamada urgente.

- _Hello_? Habla América.

- Soy Inglaterra. ¿Quién es?

Japón tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a explicar su versión de los hechos. Tenía que ser cuidadoso a la hora de hablar, por supuesto.

- Soy Japón. Hay algo urgente en el asunto de Rusia y China que, en mi opinión, merece una intervención inmediata.

- Habla, rápido. – Dijo Inglaterra sin poder ocultar su impaciencia.

- Ayer fui a visitar a Yao dos veces, sólo por… Seguridad. La primera vez me informó de que, como sospechábamos, Rusia había pasado la noche allí. Sin embargo, cuando volví por la tarde para comprobar si se había ido, me recibió una escena curiosa. Para empezar, quien abrió la puerta fue el mismo Rusia, moviéndose por la casa como si fuese suya propia. Pero lo más alarmante es que China es ahora, por increíble que pueda parecer, un niño de no más de cinco años. ¿Alguna teoría?

- Tengo algo más que una teoría. – Al parecer, Alfred sabía algo que los otros dos desconocían. – Hace una hora escasa me ha llegado información de que el ejército ruso ha ocupado la mayoría del territorio chino tras una gran cantidad de levantamientos que amenazaban al país entero. Esta es la versión oficial, por supuesto. Una versión igual de fiable pero menos… Divulgada, dice que se ha preparado un acuerdo entre los gobiernos chino y ruso para formalizar el hecho de que Rusia controle China por un tiempo, cosa que como sabéis… No nos beneficia nada.

- Deberíamos atacar. – Dijo Inglaterra inmediatamente. – Tenemos pruebas suficientes de una posible alianza, y de momento contamos con la excusa de que pretendíamos ayudar a China.

- Coincido con Arthur… Al formar parte yo mismo de esta alianza, será más creíble que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a China. Después de todo… Es mi querido hermano mayor.

Las comisuras de los labios del japonés se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente en una sonrisa que tan solo una persona habría sabido identificar. Y esa persona no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo porque… Ni siquiera recordaba a Kiku.

- Daremos la orden de ataque dentro de una hora. Estad preparados para entonces. Arthur, te esperaremos en el aeropuerto de Tokio, y desde allí nos moveremos tú y yo a Rusia. Kiku, tú irás a China para asegurarte de que no hay peligro. – América distribuyó rápidamente el cometido de cada uno. A decir verdad, en algunos momentos el americano sabía exactamente cómo actuar.

- Entendido, hasta entonces. Inglaterra colgó el teléfono, empezando a hacer preparaciones.

- Nos vemos luego. – Japón imitó al inglés, dejando el auricular en su sitio.

Luego, se dispuso a hacer los preparativos para su movilización con aquella leve sonrisa aún adornando sus labios. Mientras preparaba una bolsa con todo lo que necesitaría en China, susurraba para sí mismo:

- Por fin llegará el momento que llevo tanto tiempo esperando… Estaremos juntos muy pronto, _hermano_.

~x~

Mientras Arthur y Alfred volaban hacia Japón, y sus tropas se dirigían hacia Rusia en una maniobra que esperaban resultase inesperada para el disperso ejército ruso, Iván resolvía todos los asuntos que requerían su atención e intentaba contactar con Alfred, sin éxito.

Ajeno a todo esto, un pequeño niño asiático abría los ojos y buscaba a su lado con sus pequeñas manos una figura que no encontró. Al palpar el vacío junto a él, sus ojos se deshicieron de todo el sueño que cargaban y se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama. Tardó un instante en recordar que aquella mañana temprano, se había despedido de Iván… Pero lo había hecho más dormido que despierto. Sin embargo, todavía albergaba la esperanza de que hubiese vuelto sin que él lo oyese, así que decidió entrar en la cocina, comer algo y luego buscarlo.

Su estómago rugió, mostrándose de acuerdo en darle prioridad a la comida; así que Yao se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la alacena, de la que sacó un paquete de galletas de panda. Luego fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá en el que se había dormido la noche anterior con Iván. En realidad… Una parte de él sabía que el ruso aún no había vuelto, _sentía _que estaba lejos, pero… Prefería no creerlo para poder entretenerse con algo mientras regresaba.

A su vez, no quería pensar en el hecho de que estaba solo e indefenso si alguien iba a su casa con malas intenciones. Apartando aquello de su mente, subió sus pequeños pies al sofá, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo mientras comía. No le gustaba estar solo, le daba miedo aquel sentimiento de abandono… _Ojalá Iván volviese pronto._

Mientras Kiku volaba hacia China, buscando poder entrar en casa de Yao mientras éste se encontrase solo, pensaba en la que hasta aquel momento había sido su relación con su hermano. Habían pasado tantas cosas… Tantos malentendidos… Lo que su hermano consideraba una traición no era más que su intento por conseguir el poder que le faltaba. Aunque dicho poder le hubiese exigido un precio que su hermano no había estado dispuesto a pagar, él sí lo había pagado. Bueno, no importaba… Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que lo había hecho por él, para ser capaz de protegerlo y que no fuese al revés. Sí, tarde o temprano, en cualquier momento; Yao abriría los ojos y lo vería. Sólo necesitaba… El estímulo adecuado.

~x~

Al mismo tiempo, Arthur y Alfred mantenían una leve discusión a bordo del avión que sobrevolaba tierras rusas. Arthur no parecía estar demasiado convencido de lo que estaban haciendo, parecía haberlo pensado dos veces.

- Alfred, no me parece correcto. – Sus pobladas cejas estaban fruncidas en un gesto de preocupación que últimamente había adornado sus facciones con más frecuencia de la que le habría gustado.

- ¿Eh? – El aludido, que masticaba ruidosamente unos aperitivos que le habían servido, elevó sus ojos azules hacia el inglés. – Vamos Iggy, no seas aguafiestas. Está claro que esto sería peligroso para nosotros a largo plazo, y además… Tú fuiste quien sugirió que atacásemos, en primer lugar…

- _I know, but…_ - Arthur pareció pensarlo durante un momento, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en su asiento. – Olvídalo. Después de todo, esto nos traerá muchos beneficios.

~x~

Por fin firmó el último documento que necesitaba y dio las últimas instrucciones antes de poder disponerse a volver a China. Iván ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a casa de Yao para asegurarse de que estaba bien, ya que estaba seguro de que el niño no cogería el teléfono. Probablemente, ni recordaría cómo se usaba. Había ordenado que le llevasen una maleta con ropa de su casa mientras trabajaba, para no perder un segundo; y en aquel momento caminaba hacia la salida del edificio con ella en la mano.

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar demasiado lejos. Una gran cantidad de soldados procedentes de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra e incluso Japón atacó Moscú súbitamente, cosa que tuvo su efecto en el ruso. Doblándose sobre sí mismo, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo. En ella resonaban los disparos, los gritos, el _caos_. Maldición, maldición, maldición. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Eran la mayoría de las tropas de los tres países, ¿cómo se les había podido pasar por alto una movilización de tal calibre?

Cuando, tras varios minutos, se hubo recuperado lo suficiente como para bloquear todas las sensaciones que le bombardeaban; se puso en pie y volvió al interior del edificio, tambaleante, donde los miembros de su gobierno le esperaban para ayudarlo a caminar y solucionar aquello. Acababan de recibir noticias de lo sucedido, y todos ellos estaban pálidos y serios, enormemente preocupados ante el peligro que aquella invasión suponía para el país, dado el estado del ejército y su ocupación en aquel momento. Se había dado a las restantes tropas la orden de contraatacar, pero a duras penas conseguían frenar el avance de los ejércitos enemigos.

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría todo aquello, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del niño que seguía sentado con los pies sobre el sofá, encogido sobre sí mismo. Yao se llevó la mano al pecho, justo sobre el lugar en que estaba su corazón, y cerró los ojos; presintiendo que algo no iba en absoluto como debería. No le gustaba nada aquella sensación, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que lo que pasaba tenía que ver con Iván. Ya no se sentía tan cansado como la noche anterior, en parte debido a que había dormido bastante, y en parte debido a que las tropas chinas, poco a poco, ganaban fuerza e intentaban reagruparse y retomar el control del país. El niño era plenamente consciente de que si a Iván le pasaba algo malo, él no podría ser capaz de ayudarlo. No en aquel estado, no con aquel cuerpo.

De repente, una nueva sensación se abrió paso por encima del mal presentimiento, de la preocupación: despacio, a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, el ejército volvía a hacerse con el control del país. Las tropas rusas se iban retirando a medida que se aseguraban de que no existía la posibilidad de más levantamientos como el que habían colocado al país al borde del colapso. Lenta, muy lentamente, el ejército chino volvía a ejercer su autoridad y a calmar los ánimos de la población. Y, a medida que eso ocurría, Yao se sentía fortalecer ligeramente, recuperando lo que había perdido.

La orden de abandonar territorio chino había sido enviada al ejército ruso apenas unas horas antes, cuando un muy contrariado Iván aceptó el regreso de su ejército para defender su país sólo con la condición de que le permitiesen ir a China y traer de vuelta a Yao con él, siempre que fuese necesaria su presencia en Rusia. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejar al niño solo en una situación como aquella. Tan pronto como le fue posible, cuando todos los cambios en las órdenes fueron aceptados, Iván salió precipitadamente del edificio por segunda vez, decidido a llegar al aeropuerto como fuese y a coger el primer vuelo que saliese hacia China. De hecho, estaba dispuesto a cambiar el rumbo del primer vuelo que saliese, en caso de que no hubiese uno lo suficientemente inmediato.

Lo que no sabía era que al mismo tiempo que salía del edificio, Alfred y Arthur se dirigían al mismo, buscándolo. Habían aterrizado hacía escasas horas, y tras dar la orden de ataque se habían encaminado hacia donde suponían que estaba Iván para… Bueno, el término diplomático era "negociar". Aunque, obviamente, la realidad no era, ni mucho menos, "negociar". La realidad era muy diferente: lo que buscaban era detenerlo, incapacitarlo, y si era posible… Arrodillarlo, obligarle a suplicar, si no por su vida, por la de su país. Por supuesto, no esperaban conseguirlo, ni que fuera tarea sencilla el intentarlo. Hablaban de Rusia, Iván Braginski, al fin y al cabo. Pero la enorme vanidad del americano eclipsaba por completo el sentido común del inglés, que insistía en que no debían abusar de su suerte. Sí, contaban con el elemento sorpresa, pero Iván… Era Iván, al fin y al cabo.

Por otro lado, el japonés también había cogido un vuelo que lo había llevado a China, y lo más rápidamente que le permitían sus piernas, se encaminaba hacia la casa de Yao. ¿Sus intenciones? Nada buenas, no cabía la más mínima duda. Un gesto de seriedad y determinación matizaba su expresión; y sus ojos oscuros, siempre en calma y vacíos de cualquier emoción, ahora reflejaban una gran y profunda concentración. No podía permitirse una sola distracción, no ahora. Un solo fallo y todo lo que llevaba siglos esperando podía desvanecerse como el humo. Y no, esta vez estaba solo, así que no tendría a nadie a quien culpar de un posible error.

* * *

Sé que la mayoría de vosotros me odiaréis a estas alturas por tardar en actualizar… 5 meses. Dios. Vale, ha sido un montón, lo siento, no hay excusa (de nuevo). Pero la inspiración me había abandonado, y dejé este fic un poco aparcado… Pero bueno, aquí está de nuevo, y solo le faltan uno o dos capítulos para acabar, así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y que no estéis muy enfadados conmigo!

Reviews, así como críticas y comida, son MUY bien recibidos~


End file.
